It all starts with a play date
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy never knew he was different. He thought that everyone liked him as much as his friends did. That all changes when he and his friends attend Hogwarts. They also pick up a new friend, someone that no one if the Wizarding world would have ever guessed would become best friends with the son of Draco Malfoy. Rated T just to be safe but this is my first fanfiction so...
1. Chapter 1

"Come here Scorpius." A man with blonde hair and slivery eyes said while holding his hand out behind his legs. A little boy about my age walked out who looked exactly like the older man all the way down to his pointed features and dress shirt.

"Alexandria, this is Scorpius Malfoy," my father said pointing to the little boy "the two of you will play while I talk to his father, alright?"

"Yes, Father." I said still looking at Scorpius.

"Stay here and play nicely while I talk to Mr. Pucey." Scorpius' father said to him after following my father out of my play room.

"Hello Scorpius, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Alexandria but you may call me Alex." I told him in my very nice talking to someone important voice. But it was only followed by silence. "What is wrong Scorpius? You know your father won't be too long, they are probably just talking business." Still no answer, he was just standing there, staring at me with this blank look on his face. "You know it is extraordinary rude to ignore someone." I was really rather getting annoyed, no one ever ignored me.

"I am not ignoring you. I just don't want to play with you." He said back finally with a smirk on his face much like the one I often saw on my father's face,

"And why not?" I was no longer annoyed but insulted. How dare he, everyone loved playing with me.

"Simple because you're a girl and girls are boring. They don't ever want to play anything fun." That stupid smirk still playing across his face.

"I'll have you know that I am quite fun. And I don't ever play any of those dumb girly games." Even at five years old I knew that playing with the other girls my age was boring. All they like to do was play dress up or dolls, while I enjoyed running around with the boys pretending to be famous wizards or magical creatures.

"Oh really then why don't you suggest a game for us to play." Again with the stupid smirk, I wonder if I can do that or if it is something only boys can do.

"Alright why don't we pretend dragons?" I said really hoping that the suggestion didn't sound stupid, for some reason I felt that I wanted Scorpius Malfoy to like me.

"That sound fine, I guess. But only if I get to be a Hungarian Horntail."

"Well okay I'll be Peruvian Vipertooth." And with that we started to play. All day long actually until the both of father's walked in. While Draco Malfoy had thought that we would have argued for a little bit then gone on and done our own thing, my father knew that they had just started one of the greatest most troublesome friendships.

After that first play date, Scorpius and I became inseparable. He and did many things together, including making some new friends. Landon Higgs soon came into our group he was a year older and quite quit but Scorpius and I liked him, he knew a lot about Quidditch as his father was Seeker for the Puddlemere United even though Landon told us that his father Terrance Higgs was taken out of his Seeker position by Scorpius' father back at Hogwarts. Our group also expanded as the Zabini twins Dominic and Demetrious joined in, they were also a year older then Scorp and I. But the oldest of our group was Anthony Flint, he was two years older than me and was like our older brother and looked out for all of us. Soon Anthony went to Hogwarts, then the twins, and finally it was mine and Scorpius' turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay so I doubt anyone is actually reading this but I am going to post this anyway just because I want to. This one is way longer then the last on. If you are reading this then I hope you like it. Review or whatever.**

**Disclamier:I don't own this or anything.**

**Scorpius **

It was odd being around so many muggles, father didn't want me associating with them much. But the only way to get to platform 9 ¾ was to go through King's Crossing. I was nervous for my first year at Hogwarts but my parents have both said that I will wonderfully so I wasn't too worried. Also all of my friends would be there to. Yes Anthony would be a third year and Landon and the twins would be second years but Alexandria and I would both be first years.

"Okay Scorp this is, the time to go through the barrier." My father's smooth voice broke me from my thoughts.

"So I just walk straight through?" they didn't seriously expect me to just walk through a wall did they?

"Yep, I know that the first time is kind of scary but once you have done it you will be able to do with no fears."

"I am not scarred!" okay so that was a slight lie.

"I know, but how about I go through with you the first time." I know he didn't believe me but he wasn't going to say it out loud. So I took hold of my trolley and walked through the barrier with my father right beside me. As soon as we walked through the noise hit me, there were so many families all around us all shouting goodbye to their loved ones. When my family and I stopped walking we were in front of one of the cars. My mother gave me a giant hug saying she would write me every day and would see at Christmas. As I looked around I saw a boy with black crazy hair looking at us along with what looked like his father and another man with bright red hair. The man with black hair nodded at my father and then he and the red haired man kneeled down to talk to their kids.

"Who is that father?"

"That is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. And I am guessing that the two kids their talking to are Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Scorpius I want you to try your hardest to beat them at every class."

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Do not put that predigest into his head before he even meets them" My mother practically yelled at my father, while he just looked down at me a winked. I sent one last look at the Potter-Weasley family then climbed aboard the train while my father helped me with my luggage.

"Go find your friends, stick with them no matter what house you're put in." My father said knowing that I was worried that I wouldn't be Slytherin like all of my friends.

"I will father, but of course I will be in Slytherin. I am a Malfoy after all."

"I know you are and Scorp some people may treat you differently for that but always keep your head up for one day it may different."

"But why would they treat me differently? I am just like everybody else. Aren't I?"

"Of course you are but I have done some things that I am not proud of but they will forever follow me. Just don't let what other people tell you about me cloud your judgment of who you know I am" and with that he gave me one last hug, told me he loved me then walked away. Now my nerves were really kicking up, I didn't know where any of my friends were.

"Hello Scorpius,"

"There you are" said two identical voices, finishing the others sentence. I spun around and saw Dominic and Demetrius Zabini walking toward me. "Follow us." The twins lead me to a compartment that already had both Landon Higgs and Alexandria Pucey in it. When one of the twins opened the door both of the children looked to see who was coming in.

"Scorp!" Alexandria yelled as she threw herself into my arms almost knocking both of us to the ground.

"Hello Ali. You act like we have not seen each other in internality when we hung out what yesterday." Trying to act like her hug wasn't the most comforting thing that I have felt all day.

"I know," she said shyly letting go of me and pulling me down to sit next to her and across from Landon whom I nodded at with a smile. "It's just that I am so nervous."

"Know that you guys are here, I am going to get my book back from a Ravenclaw." Landon said standing up and straightening his shirt.

"And now that he is gone we will be right back." Dominic said looking at his brother.

"Oh yes we have an appointment with a compartment filled with certain Gryffindor." Demetrius said with a very scary smile.

"Well that cannot be good." I thought out loud.

"Not at all, I hope they don't get into trouble." Alex replied faking worry. We looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Then the compartment opened and we turned to the door expecting to see one of our friends but it was the boy with wild black hair and the curly red haired girl from earlier.

"Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere is pretty full?" Asked the boy, what was his name? Wasn't it like Albus or something similar?

"Um why not. We have room for a two more." Albus or whatever came in but the girl, some kind of flower I can't remember, just stood at the door looking warily at us.

"Rose come on, there isn't room anywhere else." Ah Rose, see I was right about the flower. Rose walked in and sits right next to Albus not looking at me and Alex, she and I shared a small at that.

"Excuse my cousin, she is just shy. I am-

"Albus Potter" I said interrupting him "I know exactly who you are and you are Rose Weasley."

"Um yea that's right and you're Scorpius Malfoy, but I'm sorry I don't believe I know who you are." Albus said looking at Alex.

"I am Alexandria Pucey. Pleasure to meet you Albus, Rose." Always trust Alex to pull out the manners. Strange that she didn't tell them to call her Alex, she hates being called Alexandria. There was a long awkward silence till it seemed like Rose couldn't handle it and said what most have been the first thing that she could think of.

"So what houses do you think you all will be?" After it came out she gave an apoplectic look, I wonder what that is about.

"Slytherin." Both Alex and I said at the same time. Albus' face seemed to pale at that, curious.

"Well I hope I am in Gryffindor, although Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either." Said Rose very mater exactly.

"I really want to be in Gryffindor, everyone if my family has always been in Gryffindor. But I don't care as long as I am not in Slytherin." Albus said very quickly.

"Well what is wrong with Slytherin?" Alex asked exactly what was going through my head. "I mean they are cunning, sly and goal orientated. Plus Slytherin think things through and make dissensions based on what is the right thing to do not what their hearts say they should do. I'm sure Alex and I would have argued with Albus and Rose for hours about the houses but at that second the twins burst through the door laughing as hard they possible as they could. I knew that must have pranked someone and they must have almost been caught cause they had that very mischievous glint in their eyes that always gets all of us in heaps of trouble.

"What did you guys do?" I asked cautiously not knowing if I really wanted to know what was going on. The twins seemed to be trying to get something out but were laughing to hard.

"Well there they are." A very angry said behind the twins. As they moved I could finally see something and what I saw shocked me. Standing in the door seemed to be and exact replica of Albus and next to him a tall boy with red hair who looked to be related to him.

"J-James wh-what are you doing here?" Albus stuttered.

"No my dear little brother the question is what are you doing here, I was just joking when I said you could be in Slytherin. You didn't have to go and make friends with a bunch of them.

"And what's wrong with your brother being friends with Slytherins?" Another voiced asked pushing past the boy, James, came in Landon as he sat next to Rose because the twins were sitting next to me.

"Everything Higgs, I will not let my baby brother hang out with a bunch of Jr. Deatheaters." James snarled.

"Well isn't that he choice, I mean like you told him he could be in Slytherin?" Anthony said out of now where, I mean seriously one second he hasn't been seen sense the train left and then suddenly he is standing in the door way with his arms crossed looking very angry. Once James and the other boy saw Anthony they both paled. I mean yea Anthony can be pretty scary, he does have some ogre blood in him but I have never really seen him as a threat maybe that is because he has always been like my big brother.

"Whatever Flint we are leaving. Come on Fred." James said to the red haired boy, pushing past Anthony and then turning around. "Albus, Rose lets go."

"No James I am staying here, if that is alright with everyone. I am sick of you bossing me around." Albus said finale being able to speak after having not said a word sense James showed up.

"Well have fun Albus cause I am leaving." Rose quietly said and shyly walked passed Anthony to stand next to James and Fred.

"You are going to regret this twerp." James said and with that they left storming down the hall. The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful we mainly talked about how excided we were to be finally going to Hogwarts or to be returning for our older friends. Albus was pretty quite the whole time but he seemed to be pretty proud of himself. When the train finally came to a stop Anthony helped us get our trunks down they opened to door for us as first years leave the train first.

"Firs yers" yelled a booming voice.

"That is Hagrid." Albus said looking at me and Alex. "He is the game keeper here, Dad says he is great. My family and I are supposed to have tea with him on Friday that is if my brother ever talks to me again after what I did on the train."

"Why was that such a big deal? You should be allowed to sit where ever you want." I asked not really getting what happened, may be it's because I don't have siblings.

"James likes it when people do what he says and when you don't he gets kind of angry. Come on everyone else is moving." Albus said trying to change the subject.

"No moe then four to a boat" the man, Hagrid, said as we walked up to a lake. So Alex, Albus and I hopped into a boat that had only one boy in it. He said his name was Sean Finnigan with a very thick Irish accent. When Hagrid shout "GO" the boats moved and we all headed across the lake to the castle. It was huge, larger then Manor and that was the biggest place I had ever been.

When we finally got to a tunnel type thing there was a platform of sorts that we all got on to. Then Hagrid knocked of a door that a very short man opened. He lead us to another room and told us to stay here to he came and got us. Alex, Albus and I were all very quite but everyone around us was going on and on about which house they thought they would be in. The short man came back in and led us into what had to have been the great hall and it busting with sound. I could see Anthony, Landon and the twins all sitting at the Slytherin table and James and Fred sitting with a large group at the Gryffindor table. The man had us line up and then a women with a very tight bun and rectangle glasses stood up and gave a speech to be followed by a curious hat singing some type of song but I didn't hear any of it over the sound of my own beating heart. I wonder what my father will say if I'm not in Slytherin, he would be so ashamed; would he not love me anymore? All of these thoughts stopped when the lady called the first name and a boy walked up a stool and the hat was put on his head. In a few seconds in yelled "Huffelpuff" and then a table full of kids with yellow ties cheered. This went on for a little while until the teacher said my name and the hall went silent. Well almost silent, there were whispers, some of them sounding like my father's name, others the word deatheater and the loudest the name Voldemort. I went and sat down on the chair and looked my eyes. I felt the hat drop on to my head and it started to talk to me.

"Ah another Malfoy," said its raspy voice "where to put you, where to put you? I could put in Slytherin. It is where I have put every single person of your family, put you are also quit smart so maybe Ravenclaw, but you would do anything for your friends Huffelpuff. Ah here we have a lot of bravery, you are not scarred of much I should put you in Gryffindor."

"No please don't," I thought back pleading with it.

"And where do you want me to put you?" The hat actually sounded curious.

"Slytherin please. It is where I belong."

"Well if you insist." He or it told me. Then "Slytherin" the house shouted to the hall. The whole Slytherin table cheered quite loudly and I walked over to the table. When I got there Anthony gave me a high five while Landon gave me a beaming smile and both of the twins gave me a mischievous smile. The next few people where called with little reaction from the houses that weren't called until the lady called out the name of Albus Potter. Again the whole hall went silent and truly silent not just whispers, as he walked over to the stool. When the hat was put on his head there was no noise throughout the entire hall for what seemed like minutes until the hat finally shouted the one house that shocked everyone. "Slytherin" rang through the hall and no one even clapped for a few minutes, then out of nowhere then entire Slytherin table erupted with noise, everyone else in the hall looked shocked especially Albus' family. More people where called and Alex ended up a Slytherin as well. Two of Albus' cousins Rose and Dominic who had the same last name but looked nothing alike but became Gryffindor as expected. The nights went on and even when the actual feast began people where still shooting glares and curious glances at the Slytherin table or more likely Albus and I considering we were sitting side by side ignoring everyone but our new family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was going to update forever and a day ago but I never had time and I didn't think this chapter was any good. Hopefully you guys do. A special shout out to **_**riverandhuntersmommy327**_** and **_**Robyn Hawkes **_**for being my first two followers; you guys rock I hope you like this chapter.**

**Albus**

"Albus Potter" the women that had to be Headmistress McGonagall, she looks just like how father described her. When she said my name my heart literally stopped, what if I was in Slytherin? My dad said he wouldn't care, that Severus Snape was a great man but if even he still loves me there is no way that the rest of my family will. They are all devoted Gryffindor; there is no way that they would accept me being in Slytherin.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I remember the day that I was put on your fathers head. He was much like you are now. So full of doubt, so certain that he could never belong in Slytherin. As soon as I was out on his head he asked me not to put him in Slytherin, your brother, James, he did the same. Not all Slytherins are bad you know, I think you would make a great Slytherin. Maybe that could teach people not to judge others on what house they are in." The raspy voice of the hat said into my mind.

"Please sorting hat do not put me in Slytherin my family would never accept me." Why was I pleading with this thing, father said that it would take in to consideration of what house I wanted to be in, and I wanted to be a Gryffindor. At least I think I want to, or maybe…No I need to be in Gryffindor.

"I sense some uncertainty. Maybe you want to be different from you family, maybe you know that you are different." He had a good point, while James was always playing pranks on everyone (much like his name sake), I could always get away with more, I was sneaker and I was really good at hiding my emotions. Aren't those tributes of a Slytherin? "I am sorry if this doesn't make you happy Albus Severus Potter but you will do great things in Slytherin."

With that the hat shouted to the whole room the one house that no one expected me to be in. Slytherin. It seemed to ring through the hall, echoing over and over. The place was silent again not really knowing how to react. Then the entire Slytherin table exploded with sound, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables clapped calmly and the Gryffindor table looked appalled. I slowly made my way over to the Slytherin table where the people I would spend the next seven years of my life with where. When I finally got there Scorpius gave me a high five a huge smile, the other guys from the compartment all smiled at me as they knew with me but the rest of the table was shaking my hand and introducing themselves to me. After the hall calmed down some McGonagall continued calling off names and next was Alexandria Pucey, she was a Slytherin to, she practically skipped over to the table and gave all us from the compartment a big hug, including me.

"I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." She whispered in my ear. I hoped so, if I was going to be in Slytherin at least I already had a few friends. As the feast went on I knew everyone was staring at me I could feel it but I didn't care, I felt like this is where I was supposed to be.

The next morning was super exciting; it was our actual first day. Now don't get me wrong or anything, I am no nerd but I was ready to start learning how to do magic. My first obstacle of the day was that I was having a really hard time tying my tie; I continued trying the entire way to the common room, which was amazing by the way it was kind of dark and you could hear the lake splashing against the windows but it wasn't scary, it was calming. Anyway when I got to the common room everyone seemed to be ready to go down to breakfast but I still couldn't get this stupid freaking tie tied.

"Albus, do you need some help?" I looked up and saw Alexandria giving me a worried look.

"Would you Alexandria, this stupid thing will not corporate." She giggled a little at that but gave her stuff to Scorp and came over to me to tie it.

"There, and by the way please call me Alex I cannot stand to be called Alexandria, it sounds way to girly." Which I found extremely funning considering she had her long brown hair tied up in a black ribbon and she was wearing a skirt (although she had to wear that, school rules).

"Thank you, Alex" I said back testing it out. "I like it, it suits you."

"Yea just don't call her Ali-

"No one is allowed to do that but Scorpius-

"She will beat anyone else who does up." Said two voices, one finishing the others sentence. The voices belonged to the Zabini twins who seemed to always be right next to each other. They reminded me a lot of my uncle George and the stories he tells about him and his twin brother Fred the first who died in the war. I still couldn't tell the twins apart but everyone else who seemed to hang out in our group apparently could. We all laughed as Alex shot a glare at the twins and started walking out of the common room to the great hall with the twins following her and me and Scorpius bringing up the rear.

"Don't worry, it will get easier." Scorpius said as we walked together awkwardly.

"What do you mean? What will get easier?"

"Well for one getting used to everyone's bipolar attitudes, that took me a while" he replied with a little smirk. Can everyone in Slytherin do that or is it something that I have to learn, because if look nearly as cool as him when I do that then I would never stop. "Also being able to tell the twins apart, that may be the easier one. You see Dominic or Nicky is usually the one who will start talking when they have something to say, he is older by like 20 minutes or something and takes charge when they do anything. Demetrius or Metree is a little quieter, follows his brother more and has serious separation anxiety, like he cannot be away from Nicky very long or he starts to freak a little. That is just their personalities, personal appearance wise, Nicky wears his hair longer and lets it fall into his eyes, while Metree likes his shorter and always spikes it. Until you can tell them apart better just use that to tell."

"Okay that seems pretty easy, I guess, as long as they don't switch their hair." Scorp and I both giggle at that. By then we had all reached the Great Hall and who is standing at then entrance but my whole Family all the way down to Victory who usually doesn't bother with the younger kids.

"Albus," my dear stupid older brother James practically yells as we walk toward them. I really had no choice but to stop right in front of him, to my surprise so did the rest of our little group and behind my family I could see Anthony getting up from the Slytherin table and walking toward us as well as a couple of other older Slytherins.

"What do you want James?" Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"You know Albus you may want to be a little nicer to James considering he is already going to write your dad about you being in Slytherin." Fred said he was always doing that; trying to make me feel bad and of course following James around like a lost puppy.

"James just don't alright. I will write dad later and tell him. Mind your own business." I tried to sound brave but that really wasn't my strongest area so I just tried giving him one of those smirks that I have seen countless Slytherins use already apparently all Slytherins could do it cause it came naturally.

"Don't get smart Albus. I am your older brother and I will do what I think is best for you." The entire hall had gotten silent, listening to our conversation.

"Potter do you have a problem with our Slytherins." One of the older Slytherins that had come over with Anthony said behind my family without them noticing. The older group pushed through my family to stand around me and my new friends.

"Go away Nott," Victory said quit nastily "this has nothing to concern you and your little followers. This is a family matter." I didn't know who this Nott person was yet but even I had learned already just from being in the Slytherin dungeons that you don't speak to an elder Slytherin like that and he seemed to be right around Victory's age.

"Shut it She-Weasel one: no one talks to me like that and two: well you see Slytherins stick together and when that hat shouted out Slytherin while on your cousin or whatever's head he became part of our family, so really you're the one being quite rude to my family." I don't know why but it felt really nice to hear this guy I had not even met yet call me part of his family.

"See here, Albus is my little brother and if I want to speak with him, then I bloody will." Oh no, Nott or whatever was telling James what to do. James really didn't like being told what to do, I could say that it is because he is the eldest and he just likes being bossy but that is not it, Teddy used to boss James around all the time when he still lived with us would gladly do whatever Teddy said but with everyone else he practically through a fit.

Like I said this Nott fellow was obviously seventh year and looked even older so to see my second year brother try and size him up was quite funny. Nott did not seem to think so because he toward over James and gave the scariest glare I have ever seen.

"Just leave me alone James. You are still my brother but this my school family just like the Gryffindor house is your school family. You do your thing I will do mine." I didn't really want to see James get hurt so I had to speak up and boy did it through off my entire family. I guess they were surprised that I stood up to James; I never stand up to James I just kind of take whatever he gives me. James did not look happy; I was starting to really realize how controlling my older brother really was. That is when he snapped. James grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me, I tried really hard to keep the girlish yelps to a minimum but I was failing fast.

"Listen up Albus, we are not brothers any more if these filth are your family. They are a bunch of Deatheaters and while dad is Auror, head Auror, they will never except you." James growled in to my ear.

"James stop it, you're going to far you're going to hurt him." Victory didn't like seeing things like pain so seeing my brother intentionally hurt me must be freaking her out.

"Shut it She-Weasel, if Albus can't handle it we will step if." Nott said looking at me, looking for any sign of me needing help. I shook my head, no I could handle this. I cannot let James dictate my life. I twisted away from James, pushing him away from. Then stood tall, fixed my robs and held my head up high.

"They are not filth James! They have treated me with more respect and kindnesses then you ever have and I have lived with you for 11 more years then them. As for dad, so what? They don't care who my dad is. We don't judge people on where they come from in Slytherin. If how you have acted is a show of how Gryffindors act, well then I don't know why I ever wanted to be one." With that I stormed into the hall with my new friends/family trailing me.

When we were all settled in at the table, happily enjoying breakfast, the rest of the hall had gone back to whatever they were talking about before the small argument outside.

"Albus, I would like to official introduce myself." I slowly turned around seeing the Nott guy standing behind me. He sat down in the empty spot next to me. "I am Theodore Nott the second."

"Uh Albus Potter." I said back awkwardly, he obviously already knew who I was.

"I am sorry if we made things worse for you with your brother but we cannot stand when the Weasleys try and act like they own the place and more recently some of the Potters. I believe Ted Lupin is your god-brother correct?" I nodded wondering were this was going. "Well he and I didn't get along very well either, nor do Victory and I, they act like they are better than everyone else. I thought it would die down some when Lupin left but then a whole shipment of them came in." I had to laugh along with him at that, there were quite a few of us Potter/Weasley kids.

"I understand completely Theodore. My brother seems to think he owns the world and everyone in it. I am just sorry that he treated you guys like that to."

"It is fine, he needed to be put in his place and he was but if he is anything like your god-brother then this won't be the last time considering I had to go through this with him last year as well." I nodded along with him not really thinking there was anything that needed to be said with that.

"Theodore, who were the other guys that came over with you and Anthony?"

"Please call me Theo. The shorter one with brown hair is Seth Montgomery, he acts like a Ravenclaw a lot of time, most of family were shorted there and the taller one with black hair is Kyle Bletchley born and raised Slytherin, he's family is a lot like the Malfoys and the Flints always been in Slytherin."

"I guess I am kind of the black sheep of the lot then. My mum's family is usually in Gryffindor and then my dad's family was always in Gryffindor to."

"Like you said Albus we don't judge people by who their family is anymore. We shouldn't have done that in the first place, I think that, that is why a lot of Slytherins turned bad, being discriminated against because of where they came from. We don't tolerate it anymore and we don't let other houses treat us like crap. That is another reason why I stood up to your family, you are one of ours now, you are part of our family and they are not going to be mean to you." I felt really touched, Theo thought of me as part of his family, enough to come over and stick up for me.

"You know Albus, Seth, Kyle and I may become a bigger part in your guys' lives. We already look at Tony, the twins, and Landon like they are our little brothers. You, Scorpius and Alex will probably get sucked into that to. If you ever feel like you need a big brother or someone is picking on any of you, you guys come find us and we will put them in their place." They kept that promise, for years to come those three boys were like older brothers to that little group of Slytherins and they became a family.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't completely suck. If it did please feel free to inform me, if it didn't, inform me of that to. Review to tell me if this is actually worth continuing!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is in both Alex and Scorpius' points of view. There is a little time skip in this one.**

**In response to **_**Robyn Hawkes: **_**I am glad you like it. I noticed that in a lot of stories Albus just does whatever James says so I thought I would change that.**

**I hope everyone likes this. **

**Alex**

The next few weeks were quite interesting. Getting into the swing of how things work as well as keeping up on homework. I was so busy that I didn't notice that I was slowly losing my best friend. What really made it noticeable was on the worst day of the year, I went to talk to Scorp about the Potions homework and I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Tony, have you seen Scorp? I can't find him?" Maybe Anthony would know he seems to keep tab on us.

"Sorry love bug but I haven't seen him sense this morning. He and Albus said something about a potions assignment and the library."

"Oh okay thanks Tony, I'll see you later then." Scorpius said he and I would work on the assignment together, he never mentioned anything about Albus. When I walked into the library they were not there either. But Landon was that was completely expectable.

"Landon, have you seen Scorp? Tony said that he and Albus told him they would be here."

"Yea, they left a little while ago. They wanted to go to the lake but I am really busy. They are probably still there."

"Thanks Landon."

"No problem sweetie. Anything for you." I felt like I was on a wild goose chase. I mean I had to go from the dungeons, all the way to the library of the third floor, and then back down the main staircase out the doors to the Black Lake. When I finally got close to lake I could already see the platinum blonde hair of Scorpius and the black tuffs of Albus crazy hair. They were both sitting against the tree by the lake where we all usually sit. While watching the two boys interact I felt like I was being replaced, the way they were animatedly talking to each other and seeing Scorpius smile it was weird seeing him so comfortable with someone else. He never smiled at anyone so genuinely other than me. Instead on walking over to the boys I turned around and walked back to the castle, down to the dungeons, into the common room ignoring everyone I past, inside the dorm I shared with the other first year girls, straight on to my bed, closing the curtains around me. Tears started following down my face, I wasn't sad and it was a rare occasion to see me cry so I was confused. I wanted to say that I didn't know why I was crying but then I would be lying to myself. I knew that these tears were tears of jealousy. Scorpius had found a new best friend, he didn't need me anymore, he didn't need some little girl tag along that he was forced to hang out with just because our fathers were friends.

"Oh Alex you're in here. I thought you would be at lunch with your friends." I opened my currents to see one of the girls that I shared a dorm with standing there.

"Um, no I didn't even realize it was lunch." How had it gotten so late when I came in here it was only 10:00am.

"Oh yes time does fly here doesn't it. It feels like it should still be our first week of school not the beginning of our second month." This girl had an odd voice that seemed to just drown on and on. "Well if you aren't joining you friends for lunch would like to join me and the other girl from the dorm."

"That sounds great, let me just put my shoes back." I could find new friends, I didn't need Scorpius and the guys, and I could be my own person. As we walked down to the great hall this girl, whose name I found out was Millie, talked the entire about everything. It started with her complementing my hair and then it escalated to which classes she liked and which she didn't. She didn't seem to need much of a response from me, just a nod here and there and a few "uh huh"s and she was set. In the great hall I instantly spotted the guys but I remembered that they didn't need me so I followed Millie past them to a group of two giggling first years. When Millie and I sat down they both started talking about random things. They were like exact copies of Millie. This is why I never hung out with girls; all they did was talk about clothing or what some boy did. I was missing my friends but I knew that they didn't want me around, they had Albus.

**Scorpius**

"Have any of you guys seen Ali? We were planning to do that potions assignment this morning but she never showed." It was alarming to not see my best friend at all, all day.

"Yea I saw here in the common room this morning, she was looking for you." Anthony told me, of course he knew where she was, he watched over all of us.

"I saw here in the library earlier, she asked me if I had seen you and I told her you were down at the lake with Albus." Landon told me, he made it sound like I should know this.

"We saw her coming inside and heading toward the common room." Dominic said looking at Demetrius who just nodded.

"She never came down to the lake and well she isn't here now, now is she?" I asked, seriously if she came into the common room, wouldn't she still be here.

"Maybe she already went to lunch." Albus said I know he was only trying to help but he doesn't know Ali like I do. She wouldn't just go somewhere alone; she doesn't like being alone, ever. We all headed down to the great hall anyway, hoping to fin our missing Alex. She wasn't there when we walked and I was going from worried to scared. She could have gotten lost, it's a big castle, or hurt, she really is a little bit of a klutz, or maybe she got lost and then got hurt and now she is bleeding to death in some remote part of the castle.

"Scorp calm down, she'll show. She always does. Maybe she is asking one of the teachers for help on an assignment. Not all of the teachers are here yet calm down." Leave it to Landon to know exactly what was going through my head, and find something logical to say.

"Isn't that her right there?" Albus pointed at two girls walking in, one with blonde hair, not like my blonde hers was darker, and the other with long brown hair that fell down her back.

"Yes that is her-

"But what is she doing with that girl" the twins stated obviously as baffled as Landon, Anthony and I

"Um talking, walking, and eating now." Albus really didn't know our Ali.

"No Albus, Alex doesn't hang out with other girls her age, she never has. She doesn't like to talk about clothing and she doesn't play with dolls, she just isn't that kind of girl." Anthony had to explain to Albus. Instead of ditching the bubbly blonde, Ali walked right past us not even giving a second glance let alone a first one and sat down with a couple of other Slytherin first years. She looked bored out of her mind and only I would notice that she looked like she had been crying.

"Something is wrong. Very wrong." I stated, I could bare to see my best friend one; sitting with other people and two; being sad enough that she had been crying.

"Scorp you are over reacting, she is just sitting with other people. It is probably a good thing that she is making new friends and hanging out with some girls her own age. My mom tells my little sister Lily that all the time so she goes and plays with our cousin Roxanne. Yea she and I are close, like you and Alex but she needs to hang out with other people sometimes, just like you guys do."

"Albus no I am not over reacting. You don't know Alex like I do. Something is wrong, she is upset. I can tell." I said getting slightly annoyed. Ali and I weren't just like brother and sister, we were practically joined at the hip sense we first met like my mother liked to say. "What is today?"

"Oh no, it's October 1st." Landon said he knew what I was worried about now to. I knew it was getting to be that time of year but I wasn't positive what day it was. I saw Ali get up, say something to the other girls and walk out of the great hall with tears forming in her eyes. No one would notice them but me; she was a true Slytherin, a master at hiding what she was feeling. I stood with a start following her out I heard someone else get up behind me.

"No Albus, Scorpius needs to handle this." One of the twins said, I couldn't tell with how far away I already was. I followed Alex all the way outside to the deserted grounds, everyone was still eating.

"Ali slow up, wait for me." I had to yell to her because she was going so fast. She turned around and looked at me then continued walking. I knew she was sad today but she never ignored me when I tried to help her. I had to practically sprint to get to her. "Ali-boo, talk to me. I am worried, you have never acted like this before." When she finally stopped walking we were at the lake. "I know you are sad and I know that today sucks, but please don't push me away."

"I am not pushing you away Scorpius, I am just doing what needs to be done." She sounded hollow and it made me want to break down. I plopped myself down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scorp you don't need me, you have Albus now. I am just some stupid tag-along girl; you have been forced into being friends with."

"What? You are my best friend Ali. Albus is cool and all but he could never replace you. You have been through everything together, thick and thin, bad and good. We have survived October 1st five times. I am not giving up on you now. I know today is hard, and you miss your mom a lot. I would to, but she is in a better place. She is looking down on you and smiling, so proud of her little angel. Just like me, I am so proud of you Ali. You have been through so much; you have had to grow up so fast in such a little time. I am sorry you had to go through all of this; I know you don't want my pity and I am not going to give it to you. I am giving you sympathy and I promised that I was going to be there for you every October 1st no matter what was going on, do you remember that promise?" For the first time sense I started ranting, she looked up at me. Emerald green eyes meeting icy blue eyes and she nodded of course she remembered she had to.

*Flashback*

"She won't come out of her room, she won't eat. I am so scarred Draco. This is my little princess." Mr. Pucey told my father. I knew what day it was. Last year Alex mom had died, she and I didn't know how but I think my father knew.

"Maybe Scorpius can help. They seem to get along better than most seven year olds of different genders do." My father was right, I knew most boys my age didn't like girls but Alex was my best friend. Mr. Pucey nodded at my father and I knew that he agreed that maybe I could get Alex to talk to me. I took that as an okay to head up stairs to her room. When I got there my heart broke. I just opened the door like I always do and there Alex was buried in a mountain of blankets crying her eyes out.

"Oh Ali-boo." I cooed and rubbed circles on her back as my mom does whenever I am sad or when I don't feel good.

"Go away Scorpius Malfoy I do not want to speak to you." Her voice sounded terrible, all scratchy and dry.

"I will not go away, Alexandria Pucey. I know you are sad and you miss your mom but you cannot do this. You cannot just stop eating and stay in your room. You will make yourself sick, and that what would I do without my best friend. I promise I will be with you no matter what happened when ever you need me especially today. Even if you tell me to go away or that you don't want me around because I care about you and don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Ali.

*Present*

"Albus could never replace you Alex. You mean the world to me and I would die if I lost you."

"I was scared Scorpius. So scarred that Albus was going to replace me as your best friend and you would just forget about me.

"Never."

**A/N: So in the next chapter I was thinking that I would go back a little too when Albus writes to his dad to tell him an tells him he is Slytherin. Review and tell me if you like that idea or not. Any suggestions as to what you want to happen in this school year just tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys like it I know it kind of sucks. But I will just let you be the judge of that. Um….. yea thank you **_**DracoGirl2012 **_**for not only following the story but favoriting it, I don't think that is a word but now it is.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this but I don't own any of this so yea stuff goes to their respected parties.**

**On with the story**

_Dad,_

_I don't know how to say this but I am in Slytherin. I know you said you wouldn't be ashamed or anything like that but James seems to think that you will not like it. I feel like I should say I am sorry but I don't know why because I am not. I am proud to be a Slytherin an there is nothing you, mom, James, or anyone could say to make that change. I hope you understand and you still love me because I am the same Albus I always have been. _

_Your son,_

_Albus Severus Potter _

_Albus,_

_Your mother and I could never be prouder of you. Neville owled us and informed us of the argument in the hall, I hope you know that no matter whom your friends are we will always love you. Even is what James said about you being friends with the Malfoy boy is true, maybe he is different from his father and maybe his father has changed from how he acted in my school days. No matter who he is or who they are just keep your friends close, they can stay with you for the rest of your life. Look at me and Uncle Ron we meet on the train to Hogwarts first year and we are still best friends. Have a good year and stay out of trouble._

_Dad_

**Albus**

So my dad wasn't ashamed of me. That was good news but I couldn't shake the feeling that things were changing. As time flew forward Scorpius and I started getting closer and by the end of September we had seemed to form a pretty good friendship. Until October began that is. The morning of October 1st Scorpius wasn't in bed when I woke up so I just assumed he was in the common room talking to the guys. After getting dressed and grabbing my school bag, Scorpius always did his homework o Saturdays, and went into the common. Just like I thought he was sitting on one of the sleek black chairs that littered the common room talking to Anthony.

"Hey Scorp, you want to head to the library, we have that potions assignment due on Monday that we should probably get down soon."

"Albus hey, um I already told Ali that I would do it with her in exchange for her helping me with that History of Magic essay." Why were Alex and Scorpius always hanging around each other, I mean I understand that they are really good friends but they spend more time together then the twins and they can't be separated for more than twenty minutes without going crazy.

"Well she can meet us in the library. You know how long it takes for her to get ready. And plus if anything I can help you, I'm pretty good in that class." Scorpius just shrugged, grabbing his bag and walked with me out of the common room.

The potions assignment turned out to be super easy and we just had to copy what was written in the book and the same went for the History of Magic essay, the answer was right in our notes. When we finished early we went out to the lake seeing as it was such a nice day, neither of us remembering that Alex would probably come looking for us in the library. At least until we got back to the common room and Scorpius seemed to start panicking. When we were in the hall I seemed to be the only one of us who wasn't surprised by seeing Alex walk in with another girl. I mean she was a girl and didn't they travel in packs. But when she walked out of the great hall and Scorpius rushed after her saying something about being stupid and forgetting what today was, I got kind of worried. That was when everything started turning around. When we all went back to the common room and saw Scorp and Alex sitting on a couch together with Alex's head resting on Scorp's shoulder and Alex wiping away tears, I didn't feel sympathy like the other guys must have cause they all rushed over to them crowding on the couch. I kind of felt mad. She always needed to be the center of attention, if she wasn't panning of Scorpius' attention then one of the other guys and they all always gave it to her even Theo seemed to just adore her and would sit in one of the chairs by the fire place and help her with homework whenever she seemed like she needed it, now that I think about it like everyone in Slytherin seems to do that for her. What makes her so special that everyone needs to pay attention to her? Looking back over to the group they had situated themselves so everyone was surrounding her with Scorpius on one side and Anthony on the other, then Landon was sitting in front of her on the ground with a twin on each side.

James was right I could never fit in here, but I was going to try. I needed to figure out was going on first though. So that night when we were all getting ready for bed I thought I would ask Scorpius.

"What was going on earlier with Alex?" Might as well just come right out with it.

"Um well it really isn't my place to say but I can tell you that a few years ago Alex's mom died and every year she kind of gets a little down." Oh well now I fell like a jerk. "She doesn't like talking about it though so just leave it okay that is all you need to know. " He really seemed to want me to drop it and even went straight to bed, pulling the curtains closed so everyone would leave him be. For a while Alex and Scorpius started hanging around alone together but I soon realized that they would try to include me to. Maybe Scorpius wasn't just my best friend and he wasn't just Alex's best friend, we could all be best friends, just like Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Maybe this could be a good year.

**Harry Potter**

_Dear parents of _James and Albus Potter___we would like to invite you to parents' night on November 4. It is something new that we are trying. Our new Transfiguration teacher is muggle born and he informed us of this activity that they do at muggle schools. This is kind of a trial exercise. We hope to see you there as do your children. _

_Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

**A/N: Quick thing my friend said I should add some romance. Who would you guys like paired. She wants Albus and Alex, but our other friend wants Albus and Scorpius and Alex and James, originally Alex was going to one day end up with Scorpius but I am cool with whatever, this will not be happening right now considering at this time they are 11. Just hit that review button and tell me what you think. I love seeing the little [New Review] thing, it makes me feel good :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **_aveHHHHjjoewphtaiohgjkHavkhs ahfnwej hy8oiweyqht ouiyhtue_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh wow I didn't really expect people to review but you guys did so shout out to…**

_**Robyn Hawkes **_**(Thanks for sticking around)**

_**Starvision89**_

_**Lena Brown**_

_**BlueRose88**_

**You are all amazing! I hope this disaster of a chapter doesn't make you guys want to leave. Now read on.**

**Scorpius**

This parent's night thing was kind of freaking me out. I mean I love my parents and all but they were super critical about what goes on in my life. They don't even know that I have been hanging with Albus, Dad and Mr. Potter hated each other when they were in school. James seems to think I need to be reminded of this all the time, that and how apparently how I am a deatheater. I don't even know what that means, but it sounds bad. I will have to ask dad, or maybe not if it is super bad he won't want me saying it, I could ask Anthony or Theo. Theo sounds like the best idea, he is the oldest and he seems to care about us.

"Hey Theo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kido, anything."

"Theo, what is a deatheater?" Theo didn't answer he just kind of stared at me with a sad look on his face. I knew I shouldn't have asked him. "Never mind, forget I even asked."

"No, where did you hear that? Did someone call you it?" Now he sounded mad, I really shouldn't have asked.

"It's no big deal Theo, I don't need to know." I started walking away; I really don't like it when older people are mad.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you will tell me right now where you heard that." With that he pulled me back so that I was standing right in front of him.

"James and a few other Gryffindors have taken to calling me it. Is it really that bad?"

"Scorp, a deatheater is someone who practices dark magic, they would follow Voldemort. There are a few Slytherins who go here whose parents or grandparents were Deatheaters, you and me being two of them."

"I could see Grandfather doing stuff like that but I could never see dad participating in that kind of stuff."

"That is something you will have to talk to your dad about. Anyway next time they call you that come find me and I will deal with that." Anthony said pushing one of the stray locks of my hair back and then giving me a small push so he could stand up. "There we go, now why not you go find your friends, I believe Albus is freaking out about the whole parent thing tonight. They are out by the lake, at that tree you guys are always sitting by."

I nodded and left the common room but I couldn't get it out of my head that my father could have practiced dark magic. Maybe this is what he meant when he said that I shouldn't believe what other people told me about my dad. When I came up to the tree my mood quickly changed, there were my friends who don't care if my dad might have happened to have done some stupid stuff or that my grandfather most certainly did. Alex was sitting next to Albus a little bit away from the tree and they seemed to be having an animated discussion about something, I am so happy that they are getting along now. Then Anthony was leaning against the tree talking to Landon who was sitting on the ground reading a book but also looked to be nodding at what Tony was saying. I couldn't see the twins but I could hear them laughing so they were most likely up in the tree planning something. I felt at peace when I sat down in front of both Albus and Alex and joined in their conversation about mine and Alex's favorite topic: Dragons.

**Alexandria **

"I'm sorry but Peruvian Vipertooths are the best dragons."

"You are crazy Ali, Hungarian Horntails are so much better."

"Um as if Scorp. Peruvian Vipertooths are not only the smallest dragons but also the most poisons. One bit and your dead."

"Hungarian Horntails are considered the most dangerous therefore the best."

"Both of you are wrong the Ukrainian Ironbelly is the biggest dragon ever recorded, making it the best." That is when we all stated laughing. We ha bee having this conversation for about ten minutes and none of us could agree on which dragon was the best. "I've seen these dragons before you know; the Ironbelly is definitely the best."

"How have you seen them? You would have to go a reserve and dad says those are dangerous." There is no way Albus has been to one, I mean he probably has if he says so because he isn't one for lying but still.

"My Uncle Charlie works at one. He left right of school to go work at the one in Romania and now he is head Keeper. We go like every summer. We all should go this summer."

"Yea if all of our parents say it's ok. But don't get your hopes up Al my parents don't even know that we are friends yet."

"Dude seriously, my dad knows." He kind of sounded insulted.

"Well Albus you don't understand, Scorp's dad needs to meet you before we tell him who you are. This way he will judge you on who he has met not on what your name is."

"I understand I guess. I hope that he does like me."

"Don't worry about it even if he doesn't you and I will still be friends." While we were talking we didn't notice two men who were walking toward us.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER," we all jumped no one was there a second ago "what do you think you are doing." A strange man with fiery red hair and freckles all over his face yelled at Albus seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey Uncle Ron, um well sitting on the ground talking about dragons. What are you doing?" Uncle Ron, who was Uncle Ron and why did he look like he was about to blow up.

"Don't you get smart with me." This man was seriously getting on my nerves, who was he to talk to a Slytherin like that.

"Ron calm own." Another man with unruly black and bright green eyes who looked exactly like Albus said he must be Harry Potter.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down while my nephew, your son Harry your son, is hanging around with a bunch of slimy Slytherins, a bunch of Deatheater offspring."

"Theo says we aren't supposed to let people call us that and if they do we are to go to him." Scorpius said which took a lot of bravery, enough to put the Gryffendorks to shame. What was a deatheater anyway and why weren't we allowed to let people call us that, the Gryffindors do all the time.

"I don't care what Theo said," the man named Ron said mocking Scorp's voice "I don't even care who Theo is. I just want to know why you, Albus Severus Potter is hanging around these Slytherin kids."

"Maybe because I am one of these Slytherin kids. These are my friends Uncle Ron and I am sorry if you don't like it but I am proud of being a Slytherin, I won't let you or anyone else change that."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley if you will excuse us you being here means that we need to go back to our common room and get ready." Anthony suddenly intervened probably not liking the way this man was talking about us.

When we got to the common room the prefects had us line up in two lines, boys on one side girls on the other, then in order of which year we were in, starting with 1st year then going back to 7th. We stopped outside of the Great Hall were Professor Grant was waiting for us, he was ok Transfiguration professor but he tended to favor the other houses because he didn't like the Slytherins morals about blood status.

"Parents we would like to welcome you to our first annual Parent's night here at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Let us bring in our wonderful students. Starting with the house with the least house points then going up." We could hear Headmistress McGonagall announce. "First in last place at the moment, Hufflepuff." In went the Hufflepuffs with an extremely unorganized line, they didn't have much applause most of it was just to be polite. "Next we have Ravenclaw." This line was way more organized and they had quite a bit more recognition. "Now Gryffindor," there was a slight pause, that meant the Slytherin had first and it seemed a lot of parents didn't like this but a ear splitting applause rang through the hall for the terribly unorganized group, they look worse than Hufflepuff. "Last but certainly not least let us welcome in first place at the moment Slytherin." The applause was less then Hufflepuff with only our families acknowledging us and those who once were Slytherins. We walked in with our heads held not caring that no one was paying attention to us and went to stand in our spot in front of the tables, right side front with Gryffindor next to us, Ravenclaw behind us and Hufflepuff next to them.

"We would like to announce the children with the top three marks so far in the year. If you hear your name please step forward. In the first year, the top mark goes to Alexandria Pucey," I stepped forward with my award winning smile on my face and my head held high "second highest, Scorpius Malfoy" Scorp came up and stood next to me with his cocky little smirk that always meant trouble "and third Albus Potter," he then stood next to us. The hall was deathly quiet everyone's parents just found out that one of the sons of the great Harry Potter was a Slytherin, also that Slytherin held the top three marks, passing both all of the Ravenclaws and Rose Weasley who thinks that she knows everything.

McGonagall went on and announced the top three marks, surprising everyone when a Slytherin was at the top in every year and that in both 1st and 2nd year the top three were all Slytherins. This didn't surprise us because we all knew Landon was a braniaic and even if the twins don't always show it they are pretty smart to, then even always get the same grade on everything it is like they share a brain. When all of the names had been called, McGonagall told everyone how the night was to progress.

"If you have more then on student and they are in different years, please one parent go to one students classes and the other go with the student. Each teacher will be stationed in their rooms, if you don't know where a certain room is, ask your child they should all know by now. Oh and the Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Rubeus Hagrid will be stationed here in the great hall so you don't have to walk always down to his hut. We ask that you wait for the children to file out and that you greet you student in the entrée way and then head to a class so there is not any crowding. That is all, I hope you enjoy meeting your children's' professors and that you are please with your children's marks." We all filed out with Slytherin leading and then stood there waiting for their parents.

"Albus there you are. I have been looking all over for you." A women with longish red haired said coming over to Albus. She reminded me of the man we meet earlier who yelled at Albus.

"While I am with the Slytherins, that is my house mum."

"Of course, of course your father told me. Albus Severus how rude you have not introduced me to your little friends." Ok how does she expect Albus to introduce us when she just got here and just because we are first years doesn't mean she gets to call us little.

"How very rude of us. I am Alexandria Pucey; it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter." I said with a dashing smile and a little curtsey.

"Oh you are just the cutest thing I have ever seen. Pucey, you said, well I knew your father when I went here, well not personally. But he did play Quidditch he was one of the only honest playing Slytherin players." I just smiled I really didn't want to hear about my father when he went here, speaking of where is he.

"Pardon us for our manners we should have introduced our selves earlier," Scorpius was going to play along to, that was great we could make her absolutely adore us with our charm "I am Scorpius Malfoy, as Ms. Pucey said it is quite the pleasure to meet you."

"Malfoy, really, I am sorry but I cannot see my son hanging around a Malfoy. Harry and your father never got along, they would fight about everything and they would through the lowest blows at each other."

"Yes well my father has changed sense then, and I have been told I don't act much like he used to."

"Ali-cat," oh no did my dad really have to use that nick-name right in front of everyone "I finally found you, man there are a lot of people in here. Hey there Scorp-o and why you must be Albus, you look just like your father. I am sorry you must here that all the time but the resemblance is kind of scary."

"Hello Mr. Pucey it is wonderful to see you as always." Scorpius and my dad always played this little game where they would you use their best manners in these really funny posh voices, my dad could always go longer without laughing.

"Why thank you but really the joy comes from seeing you." Right then is when Draco Malfoy decided to walk up. He looked at dad, looked at Scorpius then started to laughing followed shortly by dad and Scorp.

"So mum, why is dad?"

"Oh I believe he went to find James. Do you want me or you dad to go around with you?" Albus looked like he didn't want to answer that but he didn't have to "that was a stupid question, you and your dad seem to have this great connection. Maybe it is because you to are a lot alike." Mrs. Potter said with s little smirk playing across her face. "Well here comes your father now."

**A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback on pairings. I loved your guy's opinions and I will take every comment into consideration. Now what do guys think about a time skip? Like some of you mentioned that 11 in two young for a relationship so I was thinking (never a good idea for me) and what if after I finish first year I skipped up to like 5****th**** year. If I do that I might (only you guys want me to) do a different story that tells what would happen in those years. Tell me what you think, I love it when you guys tell me what you would like to see, it inspires me. So anyway…Review**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't suck to much. I was worried about personal stuff while writing it. **

**Thank you **

_**Gailyinthedark **_**(thank you for following)**

_**SnowySyd **_**(thank you for favoriting)**

_**BlueRose88 **_**(your review was awesome thanks)**

_**Starvision89 **_**(your reviews always make me smile and I love that) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read on people (I apologize for all mistakes, even computers aren't perfect.)**

**Albus**

Mom was right, here comes dad and right behind him was James. I was slightly glad that Uncle Ron wasn't with them; I really didn't want to have to fight with him again. Sometimes Uncle Ron's anger got the best of him, some people have joked that it is the Weasley temper but no one else in the family has it but Grandma and when she gets angry it is not a pretty sight.

"Albus," my dad greeted as he hugged me "I didn't have a chance to meet your friends earlier. Hello I am Harry Potter." Turning to Scorp and Alex who both looked extremely awkward just standing there with Mr. Pucey and Mr. Malfoy standing behind them, hands on their children's shoulders.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, I am Alexandria Pucey." Mr. Pucey seemed to find Alex's introduction funny because he gave a small chuckle before sticking out his hand.

"Ah Potter, doubt you remember me. Adrian Pucey, I used to place right chaser for the Slytherin team."

"How could I forget? You were the only fair playing Slytherin." Well apparently Slytherin is known for cheating because mom brought that up to but no one says that Slytherins are cheaters now so maybe are team has changed.

"That is not true Potter I never cheated." Mr. Malfoy said sounding hurt but by the smirk on his face I knew he was just messing around with dad.

"Seriously Malfoy, you had to be one of the worst, under Flint that it." Dad was starting to sound a little mean and it looked like James was enjoying it. Maybe he thought that if dad got into a fight with my friends parents that they would stop hanging out with me and then I would return to being his personal punching bag.

"Scorpius Malfoy sir, it is a pleasure to finally meet Albus' family. He speaks so kindly of you both." Leave it to Scorp to get everyone to stop fighting and interrupt his own father in the process. "As nice is this is, father we need to go speak to my professors."

"We should go to daddy. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It was wonderful to finally meet you." Alex said while trying to drag her father with her while Scorpius just walked down the hall as if hoping his father would follow him.

"They seem nice," I could always count on dad to give people a chance.

"As if, they are terrible people dad, they think that they own this place. It is disgusting that Albus even associates himself with those people." James really just didn't know when to quit did he? Father must have noticed how my jaw and fists had clenched at James words because he put a comforting hand on my head.

"Albus how about I take you and mom takes James? Does that sound good to you both?" James and I both just nodded, he was close to mom and I was closer to dad. We had been that way sense birth and just because we were now at Hogwarts wasn't going to change that.

Dad and I headed off toward Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course dad would go to his best subject first to see how I was doing. But being third in the year my marks were good in everything therefore dad and I didn't have a lot to talk about. This was going to be a long night.

**Scorpius**

This parents' night thing was stupid. Both my parents came and a lot of people's parents were glaring at them. My father wasn't happy that I got second in the year as a posed to first but he understands that Ali is a slight over achiever and has been doing everything in her power to make her father proud sense her mother died. The only class my father was extremely displeased with was Transfiguration, I swear the Professor hates me and the way she glare at my dad when he walked in states that maybe it is not just me he hates. I guess he probably takes the whole thing about my dad being a Slytherin to heart.

"Father, where you a deatheater?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy where did you hear such a thing?" My mother practically stretched at me.

"A few kids were calling me one so I asked Tony, I mean Anthony, and he told me that it was a wizard who practiced Dark Magic an followed some guy named Voldemort," My father cringed at the name "Anthony told me that some of the students that go here, particularly in Slytherin has a family members that were Deatheaters and because of that some of the other students call us that. I was just wondering. I apologize if I offended."

"No Scorpius. I am not offended. Yes I was deatheater. It was either take the dark mark or watch Vold…that man kill my family then kill me. I am not proud of what I did but I did it so that my family could survive. I hope you are not ashamed now that you know."

"Father I could never be ashamed of you. What you did was brave. If you didn't grandfather and grandmother would have been killed and you as well. I would not be alive if you didn't do what you had to."

"Thank you Scorpius, it means a lot to me to know that my son is not as ashamed of my biggest mistake as I am." With a sign he even said "Even though I don't like that you don't have the top marks. I am proud that you have one of the top three. Also the fact that you are ahead of Rose Weasley, her mother was such a know it all, the only subject I could ever pass her on was Potions. Everyone even swears that I used the fact that the Professor Snape was my godfather to get high marks. If only they knew that being his godson only meant that he pushed me twice as hard. I am proud of you Scorpius," he said fondly while he stroked my hair, something he hadn't done sense I was a toddler "Know that I love you my boy and I always will." Maybe this whole parent's night thing wasn't so bad.

**A/N: So someone mentioned Quidditch as I have already thought of that. I have the entire Slytherin and Gryffindor teams drawn out. I am skipping to fifth year and there will be two more chapters till I do that. I hope you liked Review if you did, Review if you don't. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well this chapter is just kind of a little filler and like setting the stage for what is to happen next. I know I said only two more chapters till the jump but well this chapter is already like 8 pages and over 2,000 words and I don't want to bore anyone.**

**In Reply to **_**BlueRose88 **_**I really like your Quidditch idea, I didn't think of that but I like it. You are the only one who kind of caught on to Professor Grant, let see what happens with him ;). **

**Thank you to both of my reviewers you both are awesome and you know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even in my dreams I don't own this stuff.**

**Read on!**

**Alex**

Christmas time was my favorite time of the year. Everyone just seemed to be happier and I just absolutely loved shopping for other people. I loved seeing my entire family, which is including my boys, all together. My mom used to say that I hung out with too many boys but sense she died the only time I really spend any time with girls is when I am talking to one of the boy's moms or when I am in the dorm with the other Slytherin first year girls. The thing that I could not wait for the most was getting to see my dad, as cheesy and little childish it sounds I have really missed him. I mean yeah I did see on parents' night and that went well, until you bring into account that the Potters did kind of insult daddy and Mr. Malfoy at least I think they did, I was really confused on what was going on. The other thing I couldn't wait for was the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball. Every year for as long as I can remember the Malfoys have thrown this huge ball on Christmas Eve and sense Scorp and I were about six he and I had to dance at least one dance each year. I mean he acts like it is kind of an obligation but I enjoy it and no I do not have a crush on him. That's crazy, isn't it? I mean we are just friends right? Then how come I feel jealous and mad whenever he talks to another girl or when he spends too much time with Albus. Whatever I am just going to enjoy this Christmas and I mean whatever happens, happens right?  
The train ride back was just like the train ride there. Landon was reading a book while pressed up against the window, the twins were sitting next to him whispering something that the rest of us probably didn't want to know, Anthony was sitting by the door next to Scorpius just kind of watching over us with a smile playing across his face and Scorp Albus and I were having a very animated conversation about what we hoped to get for Christmas.

"Daddy!" I yelled causing quite a few people to look at me but I just held my head up high and ran toward him leaving my trunk and Nightmare, my owl, with Anthony and Landon. My father picked me up and spun me around and when he put me back down he kissed my forehead and laughed.

"I thought after being gone for four months you would think you were too big to do that."

"Never, I will always be your little girl." With both laughed at that but then he scowled when he saw Landon and Anthony caring my stuff over.

"Alexandria Diana Pucey, did you make these poor boys carry all of you stuff over here?" I knew he was just playing, I always managed to get the guys to do things for me so just rolled my eyes and took Nightmare from Landon and let daddy take care of my trunk.

"As manipulative as ever I see little miss. Alex." A familiar voice said behind me, I grew up with this man as my godfather and his son as an older brother though he didn't really want to be friends with Scorpius at first.

"Oh of course Uncle Terrance, where would I be if I could not boss around my boys?"

"Um carrying your own luggage?" Scorpius said.

"Studying by yourself?" There is Albus.

"All alone-

"With no one to love you?" and the twins.

"You guys are dumb it was rhetorical question, duh."

"Hey dad," Landon said giving his dad a one armed hug around the waist "I thought that wouldn't be able to pick me up with Quidditch training and all."

"Oh no little man I told them that I train all the bloody time and I should be able to pick my amazing son and my favorite niece up from the train station."

"I am your only niece Uncle Terrance and I'm not even actually your niece."

"That is irrelevant. Anthony be quick your father is right behind you." With that Anthony spun around and grabbed his father's hands before he could grab him.

"Damn you Terrance, I almost had him." With that Uncle Terrance just laughed and it kind of sounded evil. Mr. Zabini walked up and just stared at Uncle Terrance as he laughed with a questioning look on his face obviously curious but not really wanting to know what is going on. Finally Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy showed up and both put a hand on Scorpius' shoulders, the only one whose parents weren't standing with us were the Potters.

"I should go find my parents." Albus said looking a little sad.

"You shouldn't wonder Al, they will come find you." As much as he and I argued I didn't want him to get like kidnapped.

"Yes Albus your parents know that you and Scorpius are now friends so they can come find you." Mr. Malfoy said with a slight smirk, Scorpius definitely got that from him.

"With all due respect Mr. Malfoy there are a like 20 people from my family here. I don't think it is smart for all of them to come looking for me."

"We are only looking at what is safest for you Albus." Oh no now Mr. Zabini was smirking, something is up, something bad. Everyone seemed to notice except Albus, he really needed some lessons on being a Slytherin.

"Oh my word there you are Albus." A frantic woman with a French accent said gripping Albus' arm. **(A/N: I cannot write a French accent so we are all just going to pretend.) **"We were so worried!"

"Aunt Fleur I am fine."

"Are these Deatheaters trying to kidnap you? I should inform you that most of his family are Aurors." There was that word again; it is obviously a bad name so why does everyone call us that.

"Mrs. Weasley, is that correct? You are married to William Weasley? How dare you call us Deatheaters in front of children. I am absolutely appalled at your lack of manners." Mr. Zabini can be very scary when he wants to be. "Now Mr. Potter here will not be leaving our care until his biological parents personally come and get him, you could be under the Imperious for all we know."

"Fine I shall go get Harry and Ginny but they will not be please at how you are holding their son captive." And with that the crazy French lady marched off.

"Well that was interesting." Metree said looking at his brother.

"Is all your family like that?" Nicky asked cautiously.

"Um well to tell you the truth. Yea all my family is crazy. My Gran has quite the temper and she nits around 30 jumpers a year for Christmas presents, my Grandpa is obsessed with Muggles and drills Aunt Hermione and Dad on them all the time, Bill refuses to cut his hair, Charlie is infatuated with dragons, Percy is just plain crazy, George is worse than the twins when it comes to pranks, Ron whom you guys met has a very short fuse and will go off on anyone at anytime and Mum well the war kind of affected her in a bad way she is very protective of her family and has gone a little mental. Those are just the blood related older generation, the wives and dad are their own form of mental and my cousins are pretty crazy as well."

"Wow you have really big family Albus. Most of ours are us, our mum, our dad and whatever grandparents are alive. This of course, with respect, is not counting the Zabinis and the Puceys." Landon told Albus "What is it like having such a big family?"

"It's okay I guess. I mean you can never really be lonely and you're never bored. Unless you're me and never get along with anyone or Teddy and your older then everyone else but still no old enough to be considered an adult." We all just nodded and then the real drama started.

"Ferret what is the meaning of this. I would like my son back." Well it looks like the Potters have finally arrived and they brought their army with them.

"Pardon me Scar-Head for looking out for his safe keeping and wanting to be a nice person." Wait back up did Mr. Potter just call Draco Malfoy a ferrate and did he in return call Mr. Potter scar-head?

"What are you talking about?!"

"Who lets an 11 year old boy with famous rich parents wonder around alone? Do you know how many times our children have been almost kidnapped? Terrance the most being that he is a Quidditch player, isn't that right Terrance?" Uncle Terrance just nods his head.

"Oh well I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you haven't. You never think to begin with."

"Watch yourself ferret face." The loud man with red hair wasn't it like Ron or something, yelled at Mr. Malfoy. Yelling at Mr. Malfoy is never a good idea, but not only was this Ron yelling at him he was also telling him what to do and calling him names, I doubt Mr. Malfoy will happy about that. I was right Draco was practically seething; he looked as if he were to blow up.

"Father didn't you mention that you were going to ask the Potters and the Weasleys something next time you saw them?" Scorpius to the rescue yet again, how many times was he going to do that?"

"What?" Draco snapped at his son looking at him. With just looking a Scorpius' warning on his face Mr. Malfoy seem to calm down. "Oh yes" he said straightening his robes, "Before you decided to be so rude Potter and interrupt my plans, I would like to formally invite you and your whole family to the annual Malfoy Christmas ball. It is on Christmas Eve at 5:00 in the evening, formal attire requested." Draco said through clenched teeth. "Albus is welcome to come over the day before and spend the night. All of the boys do every year so that they can all get ready together. I presume it is to make getting ready less of a horrible event." All the boys laughed and their fathers just smirked remembering that they used to do the same thing before balls all the time. "We hope to see you there." With that Mr. Malfoy stormed off with his robes billowing out behind him and his wife and son following.

"Bye guys, I will see you all at the ball." Scorpius said as he rushed after his father with his luggage and Sterling, his owl, in tow.

"Well as fun as that was we must be off boy." Mr. Zabini said looking as his boy then shacking all of our fathers' hands. "See you man at the ball. Wonderful to see you again Potter, Weasley." He told them, and then he was off with his sons arguing about something trailing behind him.

"As well as us, come Anthony your mother is expecting us." Mr. Flint said with a parting look to everyone then left patting Landon on the shoulder with Anthony walking behind him with his stuff.

"With Terrance would you men and the lovely lady of the house like to join us for dinner? We could celebrate that our children are the have the highest marks in their years."

"We would love to Adrian. Why don't I pop home and grab Marcia while you take these trouble makers to drop off Alex stuff at your house. Give me your luggage Landon and I'll drop it when I pick up mum."

"Bye Albus, we will see you at the ball, yea?" I said while Landon just nodded at him. All of the Potters and Weasleys looked extremely confused except Albus; I guess he was used to our bipolar attitudes that when our parents did it, it didn't really affect him.

I wasn't that happy that Albus was going to be at the ball especially because if he came than his brother would be there to and his seemed to like picking on me even more then everyone else. Well this should be an interesting holiday.

**A/N: So Christmas Holidays will be its own chapter, then one more chapter of first year, then we will be skipping to the summer before 5****th**** year. As a side note (I will mention this again) Alex's hair is supposed to be like really long and thick and is very sentimental to he and her dad so remember that. Last, because I am on Thanksgiving Break I will probably be updating in a day or two. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I said I would update in a couple days but I just couldn't find the time to. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it's pretty interesting. **

**Albus**

I was seething; I could not believe that my own father would embarrass me so much. I mean seriously I heard about how most of the Slytherins thought that the other houses had little to no class but I didn't think much of it until now. I mean he called my best friend's dad a ferret; I don't even want to know why.

"I cannot believe the behavior you just exhibited Harry James Potter!" I yelled at my father as we walked into the house.

"Excuse me; did you just use my full name?"

"Oh no, you did to just sit, listen to what I am saying and talk it like a man." I was so mad that I didn't bother letting my dad answer. "You have embarrassed me beyond all belief. How am I supposed to show my face in the Slytherin common room again? I get it, you were raised as a Gryffindor with need to show any class at all but I am a Slytherin. I have an image to maintain and having my father call my best friend's dad a ferret is only proving that Slytherins are right to say that they are the only house with any means of pose."

"See here Albus Severus Potter, I am you father and I will not be spoken to like I am a child who has done something wrong."

"I can't even deal with this right now. Just go to your room." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "You all be on your best behavior when we go to the ball."

"We are not going to the Albus. I wouldn't even be caught dead there." James said throwing himself on to the couch with a sigh.

"Oh don't even start James Sirius; I will not deal with your attitude." With that I stomped into my room, slamming my door shut and falling into my bed, this was going to be an interesting holiday.

After a few more argument and threatening to never eat again I finally got my whole family to go to the ball, even Uncle Charlie was coming home from Romania to go. So on the day before Christmas Eve I packed up my bag and went to go stand in the fireplace.

"Remember 5 o'clock but not on the dot you don't want to be the first ones there." I didn't need them embarrassing me anymore than they already have.

"We have got it Al, we promise we will be there and we will be good." Dad said while giving James the look, James better behave or he will definitely regret it.

"Malfoy Manner!" I shouted throwing down the floo powder down. I was engulfed in green flames then I stumbled out of one of the Malfoy's fireplaces.

"Oh Master Potter you are here. How very nice to see you, I am Posy and I will lead you Master Scorpius' room. Let me take your luggage sir." I wanted to tell her no, that I could do it but she looked almost excited to take it. I had only ever met one house elf and that was Kreacher, he was an old elf who didn't like children or people in general. He kind of scared me so whenever we went to 12 Grimmauld Place I tried to stay out of his way. Speaking of I wonder if I can use Regulus' old room next time we stay over there. While my thoughts were drifting to how similar Sirius Black and I had a lot in common we had apparently arrived at Scorpius' room and Posy knocked on the door.

"Enter." We heard from inside. "Ah there you are Albus, thank you Posy you are dismissed." With a low bow and a loud pop Posy was gone.

"Albus we were talking about you." Anthony said with a smirk, the guys kind of laughed and I was worried that they were saying things that were probably bad.

"Ignore him Albus; we were not taking about you. We were talking about the keeper on my dad's team, Oliver Wood. Know anything about him." Landon told me with a warm smile. He seemed to be the nicest Slytherin there is.

"Uh yea he visits the Burrow every now and then. He and my Uncle Percy were in the same year at Hogwarts but he played Quidditch with Dad, Uncle George and Uncle Charlie."

"I heard he played at Hogwarts, it's a shame he was a Gryffindor. If he was a Slytherin I would feel so much better about being a fan." Scorpius told us with a laugh "wait what is the Burrow and why is he visiting it?"

"The Burrow is like the Weasley household. He visits to sometimes just see everyone or to go to Fred Weasleys grave."

"Wait hold on I though Fred was very much alive-

"Very much annoying but alive." The twins said looking extremely confused.

"Fred is actually Fred the second. Fred the first was Uncle George's twin but he died in the Battle of Hogwarts." Everyone just nodded. You could feel the tension in the air. Obviously we knew what side some of our parents fought on and we knew it wasn't the same side but that didn't matter and they needed to know that but right when I said that Mrs. Malfoy thought now would be a good time to check on us.

"Boys please don't stay up to late okay?" she had a very sweet sounding voice that sounded like it she cared a lot. This was the first time I had ever seen Mrs. Malfoy up close, I mean I saw her at the train station but she had her hood up and was looking down at Scorpius the entire time. She was very pretty with long light brown hair and blue eyes; she didn't much look like Scorpius. Scorpius really didn't get all of his looks from his father, he looked like am exact replica.

"Yes mother, I promise we will go to bed at a reasonable time and there will be no shenanigans."

"Oh Scorpius you are so funny. Go to sleep, you guys will have a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight Scorpion, I love you." She said with a smirk and quickly left the room.

"Ah little Scorpion," I teased and all the guys laughed except Scorp of course.

"Watch yourself Potter."

"Bring it Malfoy." That's when both Scorpius and I lost it.

"So Scorp do have to dance with Alex again?" Anthony said after we all finally got control of ourselves.

"Ugh yea, I have to ever year. Don't get me wrong, I really don't mind it and she is an amazing dancer it's just getting to the point where this stuff could start meaning things and I really do love her just not in a romantic way."

"I totally understand. I mean I do not in any way love Evangeline but my parents insist I dance with her every year." Landon said followed by giving Scorpius a pat on the shoulder which looked kind of weird with the way we were all sitting. Scorp and I were sitting on the floor leaning against his bed, Landon was lounged across the foot of Scorpius' bed, the twins were sitting across the floor from us Nicky leaning against the desk and Metree's head in his lap and Anthony was sitting in Scorpius' desk chair.

"Wait dancing?" on no this is so not good.

"Yes dancing. That is what you tend to do at a ball." Scorpius answers while turning to look at me. "Why? Is that a problem?" Scorp asked as I paled.

"Yes yes it is. I cannot dance to save my life." I exclaimed with a groan.

"Really?" Anthony asked laughing earning himself a glare.

"Yes really. We never really had to dance at the parties my family throw."

"That is no problem, I can teach you and you can dance with Missy Goyle. She really isn't that bad of a dancer and she is really quite although she kind of a pug face. She gets it her from her mother Pansy. Than this way her mother can stop glaring at Ali just because I am dancing with her and not Missy."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. Here stand."

"You are not teaching me how to dance Scorpius."

"Yes I am. Unless you want to look like a complete fool out there you are going to dance. Now I can teach you or we can wait for Ali to get here tomorrow and she will teach you but she is Ali and will most likely yell at you for stepping on her toes."

"Fine…what do I do?"

"Um… well…"

"Albus place your right hand on Scorpius waist, yes just like that and then with your left hold Scorpius hand, boys come on, you are the one who volunteered Scorp, okay no Scorpius put your hand on Albus shoulder."

"I know what to do Anthony. I have been dancing with Ali sense I was like four." Scorpius yelled.

"Okay okay I was just telling you, now how are we going to do this? Um here Nicky and Metree get up and stand the same way that Al and Scorp are, don't look at me like that just do it. Okay now Nicky you lead and Albus just do what Nicky does."

"Kay this officially awkward," I said when I didn't take a step and Scorpius and I ended up with our noses touching. I dropped his hand but left my other hand on his waist; it just kind of felt right being there. "Let's just go to bed and then we can finish this tomorrow."

"Good idea, you guys are in your usual rooms and Albus your in here with me is that cool?" I nodded not objecting but feeling weird about sleeping in the same bed as Scorpius. Then everyone left and it was just us. Once we were all ready for bed we tucked in and fell asleep almost instantly and it was at a respectable time just for Mrs. Malfoy.

**Scorpius **

When we woke the next morning I kind of freaked out. Sometime in the middle of the night Albus and I got closer together and somehow I ended up with my arms around Albus and he had one his arms around my waist and the other on my chest. I wiggled out from under his arm and went and got into the shower, maybe I just won't tell Albus. That is good I will just get dressed, wake him up, have him shower and get dressed then all of us can go have breakfast, no one needs to know about this.

"Do we really have to wear this monkey suits?" Albus asked trying to tie his tie, you would think that after four months of wearing a tie everyday he would used to it but no every morning someone *cough Ali cough* has had to tie it.

"Yes Albus we have to wear them. I talked to mother and she said that the girls will be here early so that we all can practice then we can escort them done and what not."

"Wait what is this girls name again? What did I get myself into?"

"Oh Albus these are the types of things that you get to do when you friends with a Malfoy. And her name is Missy, remember that I really don't want to see her older brother beat you up because you forgot her name and she cried."

"Right Missy, Missy, what kind of name is Missy?" Everyone just kind of laughed.

"He is seriously Al be careful and get over here so I can tie your tie before you strangle yourself." Anthony scolding but he had a smile on his face so I knew he was joking.

When the girls came in Albus looked like he was getting nervous. Alex looked great like always in a long emerald dress and her hair curled, she gave me an award winning smile and hugged me.

"Okay, oh my all of you look perfect. Especially you two Albus and Missy, Scorpius that was a great idea to pair them, so I assume you all know what you are doing so let's get started." Mother looked very pleased and that smile stayed on her face all night as our dancing went from just practicing to the actual ball. The night was fairly uneventful, I danced with Ali, then stopped for a little bit and then saw her a little later looking miserable while James had somehow managed to convince her to dance with him. Then it was all over, everyone went home and I went to my room, they guys had left their presents on my desk charmed so I couldn't open them till tomorrow but there was one on my pillow. It was in a blue-green box and had a note attached to the front.

_Scorp,_

_Maybe one day you will understand how much I truly love but even right now I don't. I saw this necklace and thought of you. I hope you like it._

_ A_

Inside was a silver scorpion necklace that had emeralds for eyes. Well Albus starts with 'A' but so does Ali and on my desk they both have presents for me. Well they said who much they love me so maybe it is from Ali, I mean I love her to just not in that way. If this is from Albus that means he loves me and I don't think I could return those feelings. I mean I can't my whole life is already planned out and being with Albus just wouldn't fit. I am supposed to graduate from school, learn about the business from my dad, come into inheritance, marry someone who will most likely be Ali and then have a kid so that they can do it all over again. If I am with Albus I don't think any of this would happen, I would be disowned. I should stop freaking out, I am sure it is from Ali, it has to be.

**A/N: I know you guys wanted more drama at the ball but I think the drama doesn't really lie with Scorpius and sense Ali had to dance with James I think she will have some thought about that in the next chapter. So yea tell me whatchya think.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I did not mean to write a 13 page chapter, I try to keep them at like 8 but um well I promised that I would upload the summer before 5****th**** year after this last chapter so I didn't want to split it into 2 but it kind of moves fast so sorry don't hate me. So yea and welcome **_**beastmoderatedR **_**and **_**maryn90 **_**to the story I hope you like it.**

_**SV89: **_**Your reviews always make me smile and seriously you give me the best ideas. Just for you I added a little Ali/James bonding. **

**Disclaimer: I own like absolutely nothing it this story **

**Alex**

I absolutely hated the ball this year. When I got there Scorp smiled at me and hugged me but that was like the extent of his attention towards me. All night he was spacing out, staring at something over my shoulder and then he tells me he doesn't feel like dancing anymore so he ditches me for Albus. So of course I was beyond mad and then to make matters worse James Potter had to notice.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Alexandria, you look upset. Is everything okay?"_

_ "No Potter everything is not okay. Why are you even care? Go away."_

_ "Sorry I can't, my mother demanded that I dance with someone and I don't know any of the other girls here. Plus you looked lonely. Did Malfoy ditch you or something?"_

_ "No he was just done dancing."_

_ "Well dance with me then."_

_ "No I don't want to dance with you." While I was saying that he managed to put his hand on my waist and grab my other hand._

_ "Just one dance, it won't kill you."  
_ That one danced turned into dancing with each other the rest of the night and the scary thing is that once Potter stopped acting like a pompous prat, I really didn't mind being around him. I actually didn't mind at all, I kind of enjoyed it. Maybe Potter wasn't so bad after all.

The rest of the Christmas holiday was pretty boring, I found myself think more about James and spending less time with my friends. Actually the only person I saw sense the ball was Landon and that was because his family came over for dinner and we all spent New Year's together. The worst thing was that he had become James and not Potter, I just couldn't seem to call him by his last name, well at least in my mind I couldn't.

I sat with the guys on the way back to Hogwarts but I didn't listen to anything they were saying, I just sat there and looked out the window. I didn't think the guys noticed but of course they did and tried to get me to talk to them but when I wouldn't stay in the conversation for long they all knew something was up. But the thing was that I didn't know what was wrong, I loved these guys like brothers and I just assumed that one day Scorp and I would live the life that was planned for us but suddenly I didn't know if I wanted that. I thought that after spending that time with James that things would change but I was wrong, James came into the compartment and started arguing with everyone well except for me. That in its self was strange because usually I was his favorite target but as well as that he wouldn't look at me. He just said some things to the guys then left right after. Maybe the some things did change.

Soon the final exams were coming up but I felt like I was prepared for them in every subject but Transfiguration. Professor Grant just wasn't really accessible to the Slytherins, whenever we would ask a question in class he would ignore us or if we would stay behind after class to get some help he would just pretend like we weren't there. That left us with asking some of the upperclassmen and practically living in the library like I was right now.

"Hello Alexandria," said a familiar voice that startled me enough for me to jump "sorry didn't mean to scare you but I just couldn't let the opportunity last." I turned around and there was James Potter himself right behind my chair.

"Hello James," he raised an eyebrow at the, I guess I haven't called him James out loud.

"Well if I am James then I should be able to give you a nickname."

"But I didn't call you by a nickname, just by your first name." Growing up with the guys I tended to be pretty quick with my words usually nothing caught me by surprise but this is James Potter and he just has to be different from everyone else.

"Fine then you give me a nickname and I will give one."

"Um we really aren't that close James. Why would I give you a nickname?"

"Maybe you could be friends. I mean we got along pretty well at the ball."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't, but I get it. If you don't want to be friends then just say so."

"It is not that I don't want to be James but the fact that our friends don't get along so what makes you think that we can?"

"Because we have before and when we were dancing I felt like I finally found a person who was talking to me because they liked the real me not someone who was just talking to me because I am James Potter the son of the great Harry Potter."

"I thought you liked the attention?"

"Well I am not the person everyone thinks I am and I thought you understood that."

"Fine but I don't think this is going to work. What does your family call you?"

"Uh Jamie, why?"

"Because my nickname for you can't be the same as your family's."

"Well you could call me Prongs that was my grandfather's animagus name or Padfoot that was Sirius'?"

"No you need something original. Um…..well Gryffindor, Lion, how about Leo?"

"Leo? Seriously? When Teddy toke Divination, they did these star chart things and I am a Leo."

"No way that is hilarious. Its official I shall call you Leo but only in private we still need to act like we hate each other. I don't want people talking."

"Fine but I need to make up one for you. How about Kitten?"

"Kitten? You are totally only using that because you're a Gyrffindork."

"Whatever, but I do have to go. I was looking for Rose when I saw you. Bye Kitten."

"Bye Leo." I thought that you know who cares if he is a Gyrffindork. Maybe this little friendship would work, but for now it needed to be a secret. I don't think the school was quite ready for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be friends.

Professor Grant started acting even weirder and weirder around the Slytherins and it was starting to freak a few of us out. That was when it happened. I was waiting after class to ask him a question but he was just ignoring me.

"Professor, I really need your help on this assignment you gave us. I am not quite sure if I understand what the question is asking."

"No you wouldn't you are just a filthy little Slytherin."

"Pardon, that doesn't make sense. Just because I am a Slytherin doesn't mean anything. I have the top marks in every single one of my classes above all of the Ravenclaws."

"Oh I bet you think that, that makes you better than the rest of us. That you're smarter just because you are a Pureblood?"

"No I am smarter because I study hard and I have been doing so sense I was little."

"Oh so you're better than everyone else because you got to study magic as a child while the rest of us had to study math and reading and writing? Is that it?"

"I am really confused Professor, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough." With that he flicked his wrist and the door slammed shut and locked. Professor Grant started laughing "the poor little Slytherin all alone. With no one to protect her, no one to do as she says, do you like telling people what to do? Do you like making people feel like they are worth nothing? I bet you do, all Slytherins love thinking that they are on top."

"What are you talking about? I just wanted help on my homework."

"Well no one is going to help you now." With that the world went black. I was numb, I couldn't hear anything or see anything, and I couldn't even feel my own body. My first thought was death, he had killed me but then I could feel something and oh boy would I rather be dead, this was the worst pain I had ever felt maybe he was in the process of killing me. But then I saw light and started to hear voices. "She is not the one I wanted, I wanted the Malfoy boy but he is never alone. Always with the bloody idiot Albus Potter, what kind of respectable person allows their child to be in Slytherin?"

"Who is she anyway, if you want to strike fear into their hearts then it needs to be of someone semi important."

"Yes yes I know that. She is Alexandria Pucey. She herself isn't too well known but her father is the head of the department of Magical games and sports, her godfather is Terrance Higgs as in the Quidditch player, and her friends include a Malfoy, a Flint, Zabini's twins, of course Higgs' boy and damn Albus Potter. Plus her mum is the one we took a few years back, they look just alike. I wonder if they have the same scream.

"You idiot, if Potter Sr. hears about her missing he will look for her. Especially if she is closer to his son then the rest of the group."

"Oh shut your trap, they aren't close. They practically ignore each other and only talk to each other when Malfoy makes them." Wait what are these people talking about? Who are they and where am I? "Just prepare the video camera we need to start when she wakes up, which shouldn't be long."

**Albus**

Scorpius was freaking out and for once he wasn't the only one. We hadn't seen Alex sense Transfiguration which was our first class of the day. Now I might not be too worried if Professor Grant wasn't here either. Ales had missed both Lunch and Dinner and now it was almost lights out and she wasn't in the common room, wasn't in her dorm, wasn't in any of the bathrooms (we would know I got Rose to looking in them for me) and she wasn't in the infirmary. We didn't know if we should tell any teachers but now we really had no choice, so all six of us went to the Gargoyles outside of the Headmistress office.

"Password?" said the scratchy voice that sounded like he was obviously sick of his job.

"We don't know the password but this is an emergency. We need to see Headmistress right now." Anthony said to the gargoyle trying not to sound panicked.

"Sorry boys but you need a password to go up."

"What do we do now?" asked Scorp starting to freak out more, Alex must really mean a lot to him.

"We find a teacher that we know will listen to us. But they are all already in their rooms for the night."

"I know of one we can go to and I also know where he will be right now. Follow me." So we all ran down to the only teacher I was positive would believe us and help us not just push us away.

"Professor Longbottom, are in here? Please be in here. Uncle Neville this is important." All the guys froze at that, they all knew we were going to talk to Professor Longbottom when we showed up at the greenhouses but the fact that I just called him my Uncle might have surprised them.

"Albus Severus, what are you doing out here? Curfew just hit, you boys need to be in bed." Neville Longbottom said coming in the greenhouse from the storeroom connected to the back. "What are you parents going to say when they hear about this? No don't answers that, your father was caught out of bed more then I think possible. Got him, Ron and your dad Mr. Malfoy in a lot of trouble."

"What are you talking about? I though they all hated each other?" Scorpius asked seeming to momentarily forget about what was going on.

"Oh they did which is why they would try to get each to sneak out and then they would rat out each other or they would follow each other and then inform a teacher. Well actually that was all your dad young Mr. Malfoy." With that Scorp just kind of blushed but we all saw the wheels turning, he was probably going to use those on James and Fred.

"Uncle Nev, we have a problem. You see Alexandria Pucey is missing. She hasn't been to any classes today past Transfiguration, she hasn't been in the library, the common room, any of the dorms, the infirmary, and at the lake or even the bathrooms we even had Rose and Missy check. She would have left a note if she left with her dad or at least told one of us so that we wouldn't get worried. The other thing is that Professor Grant is gone as well, we kind of think he is involved." I expect him to look at us like he was crazy or something but he instantly looked worried.

"I knew something was off about that man. He would always drop little comments about me being a pureblood and what not. I talked to Flitwick about it and apparently he went to school at the same time as your grandparents. There were a lot more purebloods compared to now and not nearly as many muggleborns. The Slytherins back then would make fun of him, tease him and call him names while the Marauders, that is your grandfather James, your father's godfather Sirius, their friend Remus and the traitor Peter, they would boss him around and test their pranks on him. He ended up loathing all purebloods and now he seems to have taken things to the next level. He may have taken Ms. Pucey."

"What are we going to do?" Landon asked this was bigger than they hoped. This guy could be freaking crazy for all they knew, he could kill Alex.

"We fire call your father Albus and then we fire call hers but first we should probably talk to McGonagall. Come on." He led us back up to the Gargoyles and said the password "lemon drops" with a small sad smile. We then climbed up all the stairs and we went into the Headmistress' office. Uncle Neville went straight to McGonagall's desk and started talking to her but pointed me and Landon both to the fire place. I fire called my father first and told him to wait 10 minutes so we could call Adrian Pucey and then when they both got here all hell broke loose. Dad called in a bunch of Aurors, some ran to the transfiguration room, a few started questioning us while the others went to get the every into the Great Hall and Mr. Pucey called in the guys dads and they were all freaking out to so it was utter chaos. When we all got into the Great Hall everyone looked very confused and a lot of people were in their sleep clothing.

"Dad what is going on?" James said running up to dad, I almost laughed, I would have if this wasn't so serious I mean he was in red and black plaid draw string pants and a black tank top and his black hair all over the place looking exactly like mine and dads.

"James go sit down I will tell everyone at the same time."When everyone in the hall saw the great Harry Potter they all shut up. "Okay everyone have any of you seen Alexandria Pucey today?" Most of the Slytherins raised their hands and most of the first year Ravenclaw class who saw here in Transfiguration today. "When was the last time you guys saw her?" Lysander Scamander raised his hand and dad looked relieved that he knew who he was talking to. "Yes Lysander?"

"My brother and I both last saw her in Transfiguration this morning, she stayed after, she seemed to have a question and whenever she tried to ask it in class Professor Grant ignored her well he ignores all the Slytherins and even some of the Ravenclaws now that I think about it." He said in his airy voice that always seemed like he was far off in another world.

"Was there any common characteristics with the people he ignored?"

"Mainly purebloods, he even is kind of mean to Professor Longbottom." His twin brother Lorcan said with a thoughtful look on his face. Most of the Ravenclaws just nodded, agreeing with what the boys were saying.

"Okay has anyone seen sense Transfiguration?" No one raised a hand. "Who else has had Transfiguration today?" The 5th year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors raised their hands. "Was Professor Grant there?" Everyone just shook their heads not needing to answer out loud. "Okay that concludes my questions. Everyone stay here but Anthony Flint, Landon Higgs, Dominic and Demetrius Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and any other people who are extremely close to Ms. Pucey." With that we followed dad out into the hall and Theo Nott and his buddies followed as well as James.

"James what are you doing here? These are people who are close to Alex, not people who make fun of her."

"I saw her yesterday night and I just wanted to tell dad that she wasn't acting funny or anything just studying. You guys have an essay for Transfiguration due at the end of the week right? Well that is what she was doing; she was muttering how Grant never helps any of the Slytherins when they need help or any of the purebloods."

"James I have got that much. I know you are trying to help but I need people who are close to her." Dad told James looking kind of sad. "I know you want to be an Auror and one day you will make a great one but right now I need you to go in there and make sure people stay calm." James just nodded and jogged back to the Gryffindor table.

"Where the hell is my daughter Potter?" Mr. Pucey said looking like he was about to blow up.

"We are looking for her okay? This guy is probably with the whole anti-pureblood group. They probably took Alexandria to show you they can and will take pureblood children."

"It is not enough that I lost my wife to these freaks but now my daughter to? She is all I have left; you need to get her back alive."

"Adrian, I will try my hardest to get your little girl back but you need to calm down. DO you have any tracers on her? Like a necklace or a bracelet?"

"Uh yea after her mother died I put a tracker in one of Stephanie's necklaces and gave it to Alex. I don't know if she still has it."

"Yea she does. It's the like greenish blue pendent right?" Scorpius asked Mr. Pucey.

"Yes Scorpius, it's an aquamarine pendent with a silver chain."

"Well then yea she never takes that thing off."

"Okay well then do the tracking spell."

"Invenient eam" with that a blue orb shot out of Mr. Pucey's wand and started bobbing down the hall. We, this includes the Aurors; all ran after the orb and most of us were shocked when it lead to the Whomping Willow. Mr. Potter just levitated a stick and made it hit a knot in the tree then crawled into a space at its roots followed by the Aurors then our parents then us. When I got closer to the end of the tunnel I could hear people shouting then the crack of people apparating and followed by even louder shooting.

Coming out of the tunnel we followed the voices upstairs and on a dingy bed there was Alex looking limp and bloody. We all thought the worst until we heard her crying. We rushed forward and went into comfort mode with Tony holding her, Scorp and me on either side of her, then the twins and Landon kneeling in front of her.

"Don't move her to much; we don't know the extent of her injuries." Dad said looking like he was about to follow Mr. Pucey's lead and start crying. Madam Pomfrey came rushing in and made all of us move then she levitated Alex out and away.

We didn't see much of Alex for the next few days only seeing her when we were allowed to visit and those were always very short. When she was finally released it was time for finales and we all took them with Alex getting all O's Scorpius getting the same except and E in History of Magic and I had the same as Scorp except I also got and E in defense. After finales Alex was taken home early and told to rest. The school was over all too quickly and still none of us knew exactly what happened when Alex was kidnapped. Professor Grant and whoever helped him both got away and because of that all pureblood student were told to never walk around the castle alone and to be extra cautious and a similar warning went to the Slytherins. It was frightening to think that someone could come in our school and do it again but it was a possibility so we knew we had to be cautious.

**A/N: Again sorry if this is to long it just needed to happen. Next some awesome stuff is going to happen. Random fact while writing this I was thinking of a birthday for James and I was like August 17****th**** sounds good (completely random) and then was like I wonder what birthdays fall under Leo and his did and I was like wow that is awesome. Also I didn't ask this last time but who do you guys think gave Scorpius the scorpion pendent, I was kind of glad that no one pointed out that Anthony also starts with A. I only realized this like days after I put up the last chapter that would have been super awkward. So yea Review and tell me what you think. Reviews good and bad help the story move along, and I love seeing those in my inbox.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyo people. **

_**SV89: **_**You are amazing. I totally didn't realize the mistake I made about her nickname. I went back and changed it to kitten, I liked the suggestion and I could not think of anything else. Thank you for all of the ideas, I loved them and don't worry about the ranting type thing I love how much you give. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and SV89 came up with James' nickname for Alex.**

_Hey Everyone,_

_My parents have finally agreed to it. If your parents give the okay then we can spend a week in Romania with my Uncle Charlie on the dragon reserve for mine Birthday. He has this sick cabin out there that if we all get a little close and personal we will fit. So bring out the puppy dog faces and beg people beg._

_Albus_

_Albus,_

_I begged and may have blackmailed my dad but I am in let's doing this!_

_Scorpion_

_Albus,_

_We are in. anything to get out of family time with grandma who refuses to be called grandma._

_The Twins_

_Hey man,_

_Dad says it's cool, more like he will agree to any thing that will get him and mum some alone time._

_Landon_

_Albus,_

_Why not, I guess it could be fun._

_Anthony_

_Albus,_

_I will try to be there but dad has been a little protective this summer and right now we are in Australia. I will do whatever I have to so just count me in._

_With Love,_

_Alex_

**Albus**

It was so cool; everyone was finally going to be able to come with me to Romania. The bad thing, it wasn't just going to be us. All of my cousins, subtracting Vicky of course, were going to be there as well. I knew Uncle Charlie was most likely going to pair us up like he always does an make us go on the hike to the water fall but there was going to be 17 of us and Uncle Charlie just loves causing drama.

There were two weeks before school started and we were going to be spending this week in Romania then next week getting ready for school. The Sunday before the week started we all meet up to use the portkey to Uncle Charlie's cabin.

"Albus you didn't mention how many people were going on this trip." Scorpius kind of looked pissed. He and my brother never get along like they usually want to murder each other.

"I didn't think it mattered." I really tried to sound innocent but that is hard when you're not. "Plus James' birthday is this month too, if fact his birthday was last week. So we are kind of celebrating together."

"Whatever, can we just go already? I don't wasn't to see our dads try to murder each other again."

"Well then we need to leave right now because they are glaring at each other."

"BYE" we all yell at the same time and my family has to jump in to touch the portkey before it left. When we landed Uncle Charlie was standing above while we all lay in a pile.

"Well hello there everyone. I am Charlie Weasley; please call me Charlie, not Mr. Weasley and definitely not sir. Anyone who does that will be fed to the Hungarian Horntails." My friends all laughed nervously, while my family and me for real laughed at Uncle Charlie's empty threat.

"Guys don't worry he isn't going to feed anyone to the dragons. That would be too much paperwork for him." I said with my Slytherin signature smirk.

"Oh always the comedian Albus, careful or I will bunk you with your brother.

"Um Charlie they would punish us more than them." Hugo, Rose's little brother said looking scared. Everyone just laughed while I smirked at James.

"Yea yea I know, but all of your parents talked to me and they said they don't wont anymore fighting so there will be some house mixing, I guess you could say, this week. There are three guest rooms that I have expanded, they all have a bathroom so don't you fret. In one of the rooms there is James, Anthony, Louis, Scorpius and Landon. In the other room it is Hugo, Fred, Albus, Dominic and Demetrious because I know that twins do not like being separated. Girls you have the one that faces the lake. It is pretty late so why don't you all head to bed." Charlie led us to our respected places and then left us to go to sleep.

**Alex**

The girls of Albus' family all sucked. They hate me as soon as I walked in so being the mature Slytherin I am, I took the single bed, changed into my sleep wear and then tucked in and ignored them.

I woke up earlier then the other girls and got in the shower. Their fault for not walking up earlier, I take forever to get ready so I usually shower last in the dorms, this way everyone can shower. Scorpius has to do the same thing. When the rest of them finally woke up I was already heading down stairs for breakfast. I was the first one ready and Charlie seemed quite surprised by that but didn't say anything about it.

"Would you mind going and waking up the boys for me, while I start breakfast?" He asked me. I just nodded and went back up the stairs. I went into the first one of the boys' rooms that had Scorpius in it. I knocked first, learning very fast at Hogwarts that it is always the smart thing to do. When I heard a mumbled "come in" that sounded more like "mumen" I threw open the door and shouted at the boys to get up. Anthony, Landon and Scorpius were all used to this so they just did the smart thing and did as they were told but James and the pretty boy whose name I have never bothered to learn both just ignored me.

"You boys may want to do as she says. She can be a real harpy when she doesn't get her way." Landon said, I gave him my best glare and he just laughed giving me his 'you-know-I-am-just-joking-I-love-you' face. James just groaned and the other boy didn't even move I was starting to wonder if he was even alive.

"That's it boys you were warned. You have better have clothing on." I grabbed James' which was hanging off of the top bunk where he was laying and yanked it. He tumbled off of his bed and shot up as soon as he hit the floor. He glared at me but did as he was told and started getting dressed. I didn't really know the other guy so I wasn't going to pull him out of bed so I kind of took his shoulders and shook them. He still didn't move. "Um guys, is he even alive?" James just laughed and came over to stand next to me.

"Louis all the hot water is gone and Charlie said you aren't going to have enough time to shower." He yelled. The boy sprang up as soon as he heard this and rushed into the bathroom that Scorpius was exiting in a pair of green boxers and towel over his head he was using to dry his hair.

"Ugh Scorp I am still in the room. You couldn't put clothing on?" I fake complained to Scorpius.

"Ali, baby, you have seen in my boxers more times than I can count. Deal with it." With that he threw he towel at me. I tried to look disgusted but I kept laughing, Slytherins may be able to hide their emotions but it is hard to when you are around someone you like so much.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Get dressed and go down stairs, I have to wake up the other lazy bums as well." When got to the next room and asked to come in and very awake voice said I could come in and there was a lot of moving around so I just stuck my head in at first. I was I noticed they were all pretty much dressed I opened the door all the way.

"Good you guys are up. Breakfast it almost ready, so finish getting dressed and what not then head down." Once I got down stairs some of the boys where already down at the table and so were all the girls. I went and sat next to Scorpius and there was an open chair on either side of us for wherever Albus wanted to sit but James came over and sat next to me even though the seat next to Fred was open. I just chose to ignore him; there was no need to start drama. Once breakfast was down Charlie had us all go outside.

"Today we are going on a small hike, it is super fun and where we are going is beautiful. Those of you, who are related to me, don't tell where we are going. I have already paired you guys up and sense there is an odd number there will a group of three so here we go. Albus-Scorpius, Molly-Anthony, Lucy-Landon, Dominique-Rose, Roxy-Lily, Louis-Hugo, Dominic-Demetrious um add Fred to that group and then James and Alexandria."

"It's Alex." James said.

"What was that James?" Charlie asked wondering if he just heard his nephew right.

"Her name, she doesn't like being called Alexandria. She prefers Alex or even Pucey or it." Charlie just smiled.

"Okay well in the order you were called that is the trail you will take. I'll see you guy in an hour." All the Weasleys and Albus started leading the person(s) that were in their group away to different trails. Then James and I were alone.

"Of course he would give us the hardest trail Kitten." He said and started walking toward a trail that seemed to just go up hill.

"Kitten? You haven't called me that sense my 3rd year."

"Yea I guess last year didn't go quite as I had hoped."

"What do you mean?" then I added "Leo," as an afterthought.

"I didn't mean for us to get into that argument. That night we got back to school and we got into that argument when we met in our tower. It wasn't supposed to go that way Kitten."

"How was it supposed to go then because you did in fact insult me, you told me that I needed to give up that Scorpius would never see my as anything more than a little sister."

"I was going to ask you out but then you started going on about how that was the year that you and Scorp were finally going to start going out and I got a little mad." With that he grabbed my hand and as shocked at him as I was, as mad as I was, I did not want him to let go.

"You were going to ask me out?"

"Yea Kitten I was. I learned my lesson, your heart will always belong to another man but hey I was going to give it a shot. Would have said yes?"

"I-I don't I don't know." I looked down as much as I liked spending time with James in second and third year, I don't know if I could have said yes. Like he said my heart belong to Scorpius but he did have a point, I knew now that Scorpius would never see me as anything but I still had to try.

"That's okay. One day you will see that I am a much better match for you. One day soon." I didn't know what to say but I felt like I didn't have to say anything. For the rest of the hike James and I held hands but stayed silent. We stopped when we came to the top of a waterfall and we could see everyone else sitting by the lake at the bottom. James started taking off his shoes and his jacket.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked we were not going to jump were we?

"Take of you jacket and your socks and shoes. Dragon skin can't get wet." I did what he said but was still confused. "Okay were good" he shouted and our stuff flew down to Charlie.

"Wait we are going to jump?"

"Yep, we sure are."

"No I am not jumping you are-

I was interrupted by James pushing me off the cliff but as he did I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. I instantly straightened out and went into a perfect dive but James just kind of flailed around until he was curled up into a little ball. When I went into the water I made little to no splash but James' was huge.

"Glad you guys could make it." Albus said holding out his hand for me to grab. So I did the sensible, responsible thing and pulled him then laughed with James as he came up sputtering.

"Cold isn't it?" I said shacking, he just glared at me. Everyone gave me and James a really funny look when James hoped out and offered me his hand and I took it. "Charlie do you think you could dry us off?" that water really was freezing. With a wave of his wand all three of us were dry and warmed up.

When then all sat down and had a small snack that Charlie packed and just talked. I didn't notice but everyone else seemed to, but apparently James and I were sitting very close together and our hands were almost touching.

That night while I was trying to fall asleep all I could think about was James and what he said about him being a better match for me, did he really mean that and even more importantly did I want him to?

**Scorpius**

Staying with Charlie and other the other Potter/Weasley kids really wasn't that bad. I mean yea Louis did tend to hog the bathroom and some of Albus' girl cousins were kind of mean but it wasn't that bad. Even James and I didn't fight that much and I thought for sure that we would be fighting all week being in the same room but we were pretty controlled.

All too soon it was Thursday and we were leaving on Saturday morning. Albus and I were sitting in the den in front of the fireplace. We seemed have gotten even closer then we used to be and that kind of scared me. Albus was looking at the fire and I was looking at him, then he turned to look at me and smiled when he saw I was already looking.

"What?" He said "Do I have something on my face?" I just shook my head no and leaned in, I suddenly really want to kiss him. Then the most shocking thing happened and Albus leaned in closer to and then our noses were touching. I close in that finale centimeter and suddenly we were kissing. I pulled back scared about what I had just done but when I went to apologize to Albus he just kissed me again then suddenly we were snogging and I never wanted to stop but then I heard a shocked gasp and turned my head to see Ali standing there. She looked like she was about to cry, she ran out of the room and when I went to follow her Albus shook his head.

"Give her a second Scorp, she just saw her to best friends snogging. She may need to think about this." I just nodded my head and settled down next to Albus intertwining my fingers with his.

When we woke up the next morning Alex wasn't there and James looked absolutely livid. He was sitting down stabbing his potatoes over and over again never actually putting into his mouth.

"Something wrong James? Whatever your potatoes have done they are very sorry." Albus said smiling at his brother.

"Yea Albus something is wrong," he said with a glare that would put any Slytherin to shame.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked I mean this guy was starting to scare me.

"Yea let's talk about it. Let's talk about how Alex has been in love with you sense like forever and you don't even give her the time of day. Then you start going out with her other best friend who mind you is another guy and you don't even have the decency to tell her." By the time he was finished he was yelling at me. The entire table looked shocked and Landon had even started chocking on his breakfast.

"What are you talking about? Alex doesn't love me as anything more than a brother."

"Oh Scorpius bro, she is like beyond in love with you." Anthony said.

"Yea even we noticed and we aren't friends with her." Fred said looking kind of sympathetic.

"I will deal with that later. I don't see how any of this is your business James." I said needing to change the subject. I didn't want to feel guilty about the best thing that has ever happened.

"It is my business when she runs to me in tears." He screams at me pushing away from the table and storming upstairs.

"When is Ali?" I asked no one and everyone at the same time.

"She flooed home early this morning." Charlie told me with no expression on his face. I think you are going to have to wait to talk to her. Wait I did she didn't answer any of my letters and when I tried to floo over her dad just told me that she didn't want to see me and would ask me what happened but I couldn't tell him without telling him that I kissed Albus so I would just leave. The next time I saw Ali was getting on to the train to leave for Hogwarts.

**A/N: I hoped you loved this chapter as much as I did. Tell me what you think will happen next and what you thought of the chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know you guys like the protective James from the last chapter and here is some more. This chapter is all in Ali's point of view then next chapter will be in Albus and Scorpius'. Um just a big thanks so all of my awesome reviewers especially **_**SV89 **_**you leave the best reviews and you have given me so many ideas for this story it amazing so a big thanks to you and lots of love to everyone. **

**Disclaimer: These are pointless, why would I posting this on FF if I owned the story? I don't, never will.**

**Alex**

My world was coming down all around me. I saw their lips touch and Albus thread his fingers through Scorpius' blond hair and gripping it tight. I couldn't hold in the gasp that left my mouth. They stopped kissing and looked at me. I knew I had tears in my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them see me lose it so I ran. I ran to the only person who I knew I could talk to. I ran to James.

James was lying on his bunk reading a Quidditch magazine when I opened the door. He didn't seem to notice but Louis or the pretty one as I had started calling him even to his face did. He looked at me then said the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Um Scorpius isn't in here Alex I think he is down stairs with Albus." James looked up when he heard my name, he took one look at me then jumped off his bed shoved Louis out of the room and bundled me up in his arms and let me cry on him.

"You going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?" He said once my sobs quieted and were reduced to the hiccups.

"You were right." I mumbled into his chest expecting him to tell me that he couldn't understand me but he seemed to understand enough off it let me go a little so he could look at me properly.

"What was I right about?" my lip started quivering. Where was my Slytherin toughness, how come I couldn't hold in these blasted emotions.

"Hey no more crying Kitten. Whatever I said wasn't meant to make you cry. Why don't we sit down?" He pulled me to the single bed in the room but I knew that was Scorpius' and I did not want to sit there.

"No not there, not on Scorpius bed." I said not meeting James' eyes.

"Ok well then we are both going to crawl up on my bed because I can't stand the smell of Louis French cologne and Landon's is covered in books." So we did exactly that and pulled me down so that my head was resting on his chest and I had never felt like I belonged somewhere as much as I felt like I belonged in James' arms. "Now tell me what is going on. And please add more then I was right because I am right about everything." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I was looking for Scorpius and I found him and Albus in the library. They well they," I had to take a deep breath. I was about to out Albus to his brother and Scorpius to the person he despises most. "I saw them kiss." I finally whispered.

"What?! Kiss? Are you sure?"

"Positive and it wasn't just a little oh I just wanted to see what it would feel like to kiss you kind of kiss. They were full on snogging Leo. You were right Scorpius doesn't love me; I don't even think he loves me like a sister. I mean how could he keep something so big from me? I feel like the biggest idiot in the world."

"Hey, hey you are not an idiot and maybe he thought you wouldn't want to be his friend or his sister or whatever anymore if he told you."

"That is so stupid Leo. I mean why would I care that he is gay. Half the wizarding population is gay. I wouldn't have been as heartbroken if he had told me but the fact that my two best friends kept something so big from me hurts a lot."

"I know Kitten, I know. How about we just lay here until you are ready to go to head back to your room and then we can talk to them in the morning." I just nodded too exhausted to say anything and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep on James because when I opened my eyes again I was back in my bed at Charlie's cabin. I knew I couldn't talk to the guys, I couldn't take anyone right now so I got up and got into the shower making sure to extra quite then gathered my things and packed them up then went down stairs with my bag.

"Charlie," I said walking into the kitchen seeing the man standing at the counter. "I want to go home, right now."

"You can't last another day? You are all leaving tomorrow." I shook my head, I could not last another day. "Okay well how about breakfast first."

"Charlie I just really need to go home. I really appreciate you having us here and you have been great. Romania is beautiful and so were the dragons, I see why you love it out here. I just really need to go home." He nodded leading me to the fireplace. "Can I have a piece of parchment and use a quill? I need to tell someone something but I don't want to wake them up."

"Yea" he grabs my bags and leaves them by the fireplace then leads me to his desk "Here you go parchment, quills and ink."

"Thank you," I said as I started writing one of the hardest letters I had ever written.

_Leo,_

_I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye but you have to understand that this has been really hard for me. I realize that I kind of sound like a baby but I just thought that it would always be me and him. Thank you for letting me cry on you and I have a feeling that you also carried me to bed last night. I feel like I can really count on you but don't feel like you have be friend zoned, I really do you like you but I just need some time. _

_Love,_

_You're Kitten_

I jogged back upstairs and put the note next to James' head so that it would be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Then I was ready, I went back down stairs and saw Charlie there waiting for me. We walked back to the fireplace and he handed me the floo powder and I flooed home. I knew my dad wouldn't be here he was going out with the Higgs tonight so I went up to my room and grabbed the pouch of galleon that I always kept in my room just in case and went into town. We lived in a half wizarding half muggle town and there were a few places that were owned my wizards and if you showed them this card then you could pay with muggle money and get things done magic. I went into the hair place in town that was owned by the really pretty witch named Desi and showed her my card and she lead me to the back were they did hair for witches and wizards.

"Hey Alex, so what do you want today? Just you usual trim?"

"No Desi I want it all gone." Her face was priceless. Her eyes grew huge like Professor Trelawney big and her perfectly manicured eyebrows shot up into her bangs.

"Really Alex? All of it? But your hair is like the prettiest hair I have ever seen. Most girls would kill for hair thing long and thick."

"Desi I want it cut to a little below my shoulders and I was bangs, maybe a little choppy layers or something."

"But Alex-

"No Desi I need this just do it, it is my hair and I am paying you to do this for me." As each strand she cut fell to the ground I felt worse and worse about this I mean there are potions that can grow your hair back and stuff but still. I had never gotten a real hair cut, when I was a little girl my mother told me that I should never cut my hair because if I didn't I would have the most beautiful hair, she died a week later and the most I ever got cut was the occasional inch to keep it healthy. But now it was gone. I looked in the mirror when she was finished and all guilty feelings rushed out the window. I didn't look like a little girl anymore, I looked the 15 year old that I was.

My next stop was the clothing shop. I grabbed pairs of shorts and quarter length sleeved shirts, pairs of skin tight jeans and a couple pairs of dragon hide boots like the ones I wore when I was at Charlie's and last a new black dragon hide jacket. I used the rest of my emergency galleons and took my new clothing home. When I got back my dad was home, the house elves told me he was in his study, so I handed them my bags and went into his study.

"Daddy, I didn't think you would be home yet."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you Ali-cat?" he asked spinning around to look at me with his special smile that only I get on his face. But when he saw me his smile faded. "Alexandria Marie Pucey **(1)**, what have you done?"

"I am so sorry daddy. It was just an impulsive stupid thing that I did." I said walking over to him with tears in my eyes.

"Why? You have such beautiful hair why did you cut it?" He said pulling me down into his lap knowing exactly that is where I wanted to be even though I am 15 and should be way too old for it.

"I don't know daddy I just needed a change and this was the first step."

"How come you aren't in Romania? I thought you were coming home tomorrow."

"I was supposed to but I left early. Don't worry I told Char-I mean Mr. Weasley that I needed to go home and I thanked him for having me but I just needed to come home. I am so sorry daddy."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ali-cat." Daddy and I just sat there enjoying each other's company until I started drowsing off. "You head up to bed Ali-cat we can talk about what is going on in the morning." For the rest of break I spent most of the time in my room just writing down everything that happened and everything I felt and the more I wrote the better I felt. I got over Scorpius and realized that I really liked James but when I wrote down things about him it was always Leo so that if anyone ever read it they wouldn't know who it was. All too soon it was time to go to Hogwarts and we traveled once again to King's Cross station and at 11 o'clock am the train was leaving to Hogwarts.

"Stupid trunk" I yelled at my trunk as I tried to lift it up onto the over head rake but couldn't.

"Need some help there Miss?" A very familiar voice that gave me butterflies in my stomach said.

"Yes Leo I could use some help."

"Leo? Kitten is that you?" he asked while lifting my trunk up onto the rack with ease.

"Of course it is me Leo who else would it be?"

"Well it is just- just that you-you well you know you don't look the same." I giggled; I was wearing a pair of my new black shorts, a green and grey stripped shirt, black dragon hide ridding boots that came just below my knee and a black dragon hide leather jacket.

"Yea I changed a little. Is it okay? Or do I look completely ridicules?"

More like hot or sexy I don't know anything but ridicules." I blushed at his words, I had been called cute, pretty, beautiful and astonishing but never words like hot or sexy. "It doesn't matter what you are wearing Kitten you will always look astonishingly gorgeous in my books, even if you did cut off your lovely hair." He said running a hand through my much shorter locks. I then noticed that we had drifted much closer to each other, I set my hand on his chest feeling the muscles through his thin shirt that I knew where there, I had seen him walking around Charlie's place without a shirt on countless amounts of times. "I got your letter Kitten," he practically whispered "I don't want to push you but are you ready?" He started leaning in and right as I was about to lean in as well the door to the compartment opened and we jumped apart.

"Ugh what are you doing here James? I get enough of you at home; I don't need to see you on the train as well." Albus said glaring at his brother. He saw me behind James and his face softened. I tasted bile in my mouth and felt hate course of my body. "Alex your hair." He exclaimed, and as all the guys were filing in behind him they all looked at me and they all wore astonishment on their faces. I just ignored him and plopped down as gracefully as one can plop down on the seat.

"Thank you James I wondering where that necklace had gone." He just nodded and mouthed "Later Kitten" behind everyone's back. No one noticed except Landon who raised an eyebrow at me, I just smiled back innocently while he sat next to me. Scorpius sat across from me and trying to catch my eye but I wouldn't look at him just out the window or at Landon. I only talked to Anthony, Landon and the twins the entire train ride completely ignoring Albus and Scorpius.

When we left the train and went to the carriages instead of following Albus and Scorpius I hoped into one With Landon and Anthony and before Albus and Scorpius could get in James, Fred and Damien Wood, the seventh year Gryffindor Quidditch keeper, all jumped in.

"Sorry bro seems this carriage is full." James said when his cocky smile plastered on his face. James settled down next to me while Fred was next to him and Landon, Anthony and Damien all sat down across from us. In the dark of the carriage James took a hold of my hand and didn't let go until we got to the castle. When he let go my hand felt cold but there was also something in my hand, it was a note written in James sloppy print.

_ Our tower midnight_

**A/N: (1) I didn't know if I had already given her a middle name and I couldn't find one while reading so I just came up with that. I hope you guys liked this chapter the next will take place in October around the first Quidditch game. So I ask you all this who should be Seeker for the Slytherin team Alex or Albus? I was also thinking of doing a chapter in James' POV what do you guys think?**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well I don't know how I feel about this chapter and if you have any questions just PM me or leave a review and I will definitely get back to you. **

_**Shadow Queen: **_**How Ali is acting is her more growing up then acting as anything.**

_**Amawyn Aleanvirrea**_**: Well welcome and thank you. **

_**SV89: **_**You reviews always put a smile on my face. I agree with everything you said and I hope you like this chapter. **

**James**

"You need to forgive them. This is going to far Kitten."

"Leo, I know it is but every time I go to talk to Scorpius your brother is right there."

"You do know that Scorpius' grades have dropped right? And I mean the prefect Slytherin now looks like crap."

"My grades have dropped to, I can't concentrate in class. I feel bad and I miss him but I don't even know what is going on anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it is like I don't feel angry at them for kissing or being together or even not telling me. I just want my brother back but then I feel like an idiot and don't want to talk to them because I will look like a fool. I'm not even sure if I have feeling for him anymore or if I did in the first place. I am starting to wonder if I just made it all up in my head because that, him and I, was expected."

"Do you want to do what is expected or what you want?"

"I don't know Leo; I just want my dad to be proud of me. I have a feeling he wouldn't be too happy if I was with a Gryffindor."

"Is it because I am a Gryffindor you won't go out with me or that I am a half-blood."

"Your blood status has nothing to do with this."

"Kitten you and I both know that your dad wants you to marry some little pure-blood idiot so that you can carry on the line."

"Leo, even if I do marry a pure-blood the Pucey line will die out. My dad was only child and so am I and I am a girl so whatever name I take is the line I will be carrying out."

"So that's why everyone wants you to be with Malfoy, this way the oh so special line of Malfoy will continue on."

"Yes okay that is what is expected of us."

"So are you going to let everyone else run your life or are you going to do what you want."

"You are such a Gryffindor, next thing you know you will be telling me to follow my heart. I am a Slytherin Leo we follow tradition and do what needs to be done. I don't know if I could ever disappoint my dad by breaking that."

"You will never know till you try." I couldn't take it anymore I stormed out of our tower, which really used to be a tower till it was blocked off but I found it on this map I found in my dad's office and reopened it. This was all Albus fault if he hadn't of kissed Scorpius then Alex wouldn't have been feeling all of this and she would have ditched the idea of being with Scorpius one way or another. Why does he always have to ruin things? Good thing there is a Quidditch game tomorrow; if he "accidentally" falls no one can blame me.

**Albus**

"Where have you been Alex?" Alex had finally walked into the common room; I had only been waiting for like three hours. It was way past curfew but no one really checked the Slytherin common room after curfew.

"Out, why do you care Albus?"

"We need to talk." I expected some kind of fight but she just nodded and came to sit in one of the leather arm chairs next to the couch I was sitting on. "I get you like Scorpius but you need to get over yourself. He didn't even know you liked him; he only sees you as a sister and always will. It is killing him that you won't talk to him. So what he and I kissed, you guys have been joined at the hip sense you were five, are you really going to throw all of that away just because you want to follow your guys parents plans instead of making your own."

"I know everything you said is true. I hate that I am hurting him but I just don't want to look like the idiot that overreacted or who is love with her gay best friend. I have thought about it, a lot and someone convinced me that I really don't want to follow this stupid plan of marrying Scorpius then having some pure-blood baby that can be raised so that they can do this all over again. I think I like someone else Albus, but no one would accept our relationship, especially our parents."

"Don't worry about what your dad thinks. I have seen how your dad is and he will be happy and supportive of anyone you chose."

"Thank you Albus, can you tell Scorpius I need to talk to him. I don't want to say anything before the game and throw him off."

"Yea but the two of you better be at your best of your both off the team, got it?"

"Yes Captain." Alex then did something she hadn't done in a long time, she hugged me. "I am sorry that I haven't been very nice to you sense like first year. I was just jealous of how much Scorpius liked you but now I see that, that was stupid. Can we start over?"

"Yea, I think we can." She gave me a kiss on the check and smiled at me then skipped off to her dorm. Maybe everything really could work out.

**Scorpius**

"Scorp, Scorpius. Dude wake up, we aren't going to be able to have breakfast because you aren't doing as your told and playing Quidditch on an empty stomach sucks." I heard being yelled in my ear but I didn't want to wake up. That was common now a days, I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to do my homework, I didn't want to study an most of the time I didn't even want to try and look good. Life just kind of sucked without Ali, I really wish she would just let me explain. Then someone was poking me in the check and it kind of hurt.

"Albus Potter poke me in the check one more freaking time and I swear I am going to have to beat you up." I practically growled at Al which wasn't uncommon either my temper had really taken a toll sense Ali started ignoring me.

"Just get your lazy butt out of bed. If it makes you feel any better I talked to Alex last night." I shoot up at that, Ali wouldn't talk to Albus or me so if she talked to Albus maybe she would talk to me. "She said she wanted to talk to you after the game, so we need to get up and get out there so we can kick so Gryffindor butt." I just nodded and threw on my uniform.

At breakfast Alex looked at me a few times and smiled like she used but it was different. Her eyes were still filled with love but they were missing something and now that I knew that she liked me I understood that they were missing the longing. Maybe she was over me but still wanted to be my friend, I didn't know and wouldn't until after the game.

Alex and I were working like team again and you could tell that the team was very grateful. Every time we would practice she would avoid me throwing to me and such but now we were playing like we did last year and we were totally killing it. Everything was great till Albus and James started chasing after the snitch and James was clearly cheating but because he was a Gryffindor nobody was saying anything. Then James rammed into Albus right as Al was about to grab the snitch and Albus fell from his broom. Albus raised his hand and there was the snitch. Everyone was dropping to the ground and rushing to Albus, surprisingly the first person was Ali and when I got over there she was screaming at James.

"He could have been hurt you idiot. Why would you do something like that?"

"It wasn't supposed to go this far. Albus I am sorry I really am."

"What do you mean it wasn't supposed to go that far Potter?" When Alex said his last name James' face seem to fall.

"Why did you call me Potter?"

"I called you Potter because you don't deserve to be called Leo right now or even James. What you did was really stupid."

"He said I was going to break your heart just like I have broken all the other girls' I have dated hearts. I only broke their hearts because they weren't you." By now the entire Slytherin team and most of the Gryffindor team was standing around us.

"Hold on I am way confused when did you and Pucey start dating Jamie?" Fred asked looking as confused as everyone else.

"We aren't dating but I thought we were going to start but I guess I blew my chance."

"I don't know James just give me some time to think about this. You could have really hurt your brother, you know that right?" James just nodded and walked over to the locker rooms with the rest of his team following and his dad standing by the door. When they got over there Mr. Potter said something and James just hung his head and walked into the locker rooms.

"Scorpius we should probably get Albus to the hospital wing." Alex said looking at me telling me with her eyes that she didn't want to talk about James right now. When we got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey kicked out and told us we could wait in the hall so that is exactly what we did.

"So we should probably talk." I said a little hesitantly.

"Scorp I am sorry okay I over reacted. At first I didn't like Albus because I felt like he was steeling you from me and then we you guys kissed it was that he was closer to you then I was. I always wanted to follow our parents plan of us getting married because I wanted my dad to be proud of me and when you and Al kissed that was thrown out the window. After thinking about it I realized how stupid I was being. I didn't need you to be that I guy and I didn't even want you in that way, they guy I did want was standing right in front of me and thanks to this whole thing I found him."

"So that explains why you said James didn't deserve to be called Leo. He is this guy that you realize you like? Just because he did something to Albus doesn't mean you shouldn't go out with him, Albus obviously offended him and he acted like any Gryffindor would. Give the idiot a chance."

"Scorpius I just didn't want to be the idiot who was in love with their best friend. Will you forgive me? I miss my big brother and I can't just have Tony, Landon and the twins threaten to beat up James if he breaks my heart. I need you and Albus to." I started laughing like I hadn't sense we stopped talking and it felt really good. Soon we were both clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard but the thing was it wasn't because what she said was that funny but just because it felt good to laugh together again.

"Go find James, tell him what you told me."

"I can't he went to Hogsmeade with his cousins they are meeting up with your cousin Teddy."

"I find it really weird that they know my cousin better than I do."

"He isn't your like real cousin is he?"

"His mom was my dad's cousin."

"I see but yea they all went to go hang out with Teddy."

"As soon as he gets back I want you to go talk to him. Make it public; make sure he knows that you don't care about his past." She just nodded at me and left to go sit in the courtyard and wait for James.

"Mr. Malfoy you can come in now." Madam Pomfrey said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." Was all I said as she led me over to Albus.

"How are you Al?"

"I am fine but she won't let me go till my parents get in here. Dad sent in his patronus saying that they were all cutting their Hogsmeade trip short and would be in here soon." I just nodded and then we started talking about the game and soon lost track of time just enjoying being in each other's company until we heard a bunch of commotion outside the door and in the room and the Potters and the Weasleys all came in to the hospital wing. The yelling seemed to be coming from Ronald Weasley how was always causing drama.

"Harry you seriously cannot be okay with this? She is a bloody Slytherin."

"Yes I am aware of this and if she makes James happy then I am fine with it. Those two are going to have a lot of disagreement coming from her side they need us to be supportive of them Ronald."

"You did not just call me Ronald, you know I hate that."

"You know I hate it when you try to parent my kids. You have two wonderful children go parent them."

"My children aren't dating Slytherins."

"Uncle Ron please calm down." James said walking into the room with Ali in tow. "Just because she is a Slytherin doesn't mean she is a bad person. In fact she was the first person to yell at me for hurting Al which I am very sorry for Albus please forgive me." He exclaimed and ended looking at Albus with remorse written all over his face.

"How am I to calm down when you just snogged a Slytherin in front of the entire school?" When he said that James smiled cockily and Alex actually blushed as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ron get out I can handle both of my children thank you." Mr. Potter said pushing Mr. Weasley out of the hospital wing and shutting the door. "Well this place looks the exact same as it did when I went here."

"You would know Mr. Potter you were in here with at least one major injury every year" Madam Pomfrey said giving us some time to talk, Harry Potter just laughed and looked down at Albus.

"Are you okay champ?"

"Dad I am fine, I forgive James and I get why he did it. I really shouldn't have said those things without knowing the full story."

"What did you say to him exactly Albus?" I asked worried he might have said something that he really should regret.

"Just that he was jealous of you because Alex liked you and that he was just going to use her and break her heat like he did with all the other girls." Mr. Potter looked really disappointed.

"Okay boys, you two need to stay out of each other's love lives. James don't break Ms. Pucey heart because we both know that Mr. Flint, Mr. Higgs, both of the Zabinis, Mr. Malfoy and your own brother will beat you up and Albus um well just leave your brother and his girlfriend alone. With that Mr. Potter went to Madam Pomfrey's office to talk to her about Albus.

**A/N: I decided here would be an okay place to end because this chapter was getting a little long and the next chapter will explain what happened in the court yard and at Hogsmeade. So review and gives me ideas, do you guys want Alex and James to actually go on a date or what?**

**Sincerely, **

**Your Secret **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Um well yea this chapter I started like 10 times and then changed and I had so meny different little things that I wanted to happen but I hope you guys liked how it turned out. There is a little random pairing I threw in just for the fun of it. I hope you like.**

_**SV89: **_**as always thank you for your amazing reviews! They rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**

**Read On!**

**James**

I knew as soon as dad walked into the Three Broomsticks, where Teddy had taken us after the game that I was in a lot of trouble. I mean yea he said that he and I would be talking about all of that later but I didn't need later to be when Teddy was around. I hated it when people embarrassed me in front of Teddy; I look up to the guy even if he is related to Malfoy.

"James Sirius, I am beyond disappointed in you. I would expect cheating from the Slytherins but James the only cheating I saw out there was all the Gryffindors. Your brother could have been seriously hurt and now we have to cut this gathering short so we can go check on him so let's go now. Say goodbye to Teddy, you won't be leaving Hogwarts till Christmas."

"Yes sir, see ya at Christmas Teddy." Dad was practically fuming the whole way up to the castle. Mum, Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione, and most of my cousins were all walking there with us and even with all of these people around me I felt alone. While we were walking through the court yard I saw Alex and my heart sunk, she would probably never forgive me, I guess I really did screw up.

**Alex**

As I saw like all of the Potter-Weasley family I started thinking that maybe this wasn't the best idea but if I chickened out now then I wouldn't be able to ever do this so I stood up tall and walked over to James but his head was bowed so he didn't see me. I walked straight up to him even though everyone in around the court yard was watching, probably waiting for a fight. His dad tapped his shoulder and pointed at me, his family stopped walking and James walked up to me.

"Alexandria I am-

"Shut up Leo and let me talk. One you are not allowed to call me Alexandria, its Kitten. All the people who actually mean something to me have a special nickname for me, so don't call me what I get called when I am in trouble. Two, even though what you did was completely idiotic and made me want to hex your face off, that is between you and Albus and I am not getting in the middle of it. Three-

"How long is this list?" James said with a smirk that earned him a very nice glare.

"As I was saying, three, I am sorry. You were one hundred percent right, I was building Scorpius to be this perfect boyfriend that he wasn't, I was going on with a plan that neither Scorpius nor I actually wanted. The guy I really did want was standing right in front of me but I was too scared to actually tell him that." With that I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. As many times as James had tried to kiss me, we had never actually kissed so I was kind of nervous about how he would take. James being the Gyrffindork he is took control and pulled me closer to him. Behind James he cousins were making all kinds of noise well at least the boys were, his female cousins still don't like me and his sister border line hates me.

"James you do realize that you just snogged a Slytherin in front of about half the school and news of this will reach the other half by dinner." Louis, see I can remember his name but pretty boy was more fun, said_._ James just sighed and stepped back but wound his arm around my waist and turned around. The looks on his family's faces were priceless. His dad was smirking and kind of looked a little Slytherinish, his mum was just smiling, and his sister was glaring daggers at me, same as Roxanne, Rose and Dominique. Fred and Hugo were grinning like idiots and Louis was well looking like a happy Louis as opposed to the mad Louis I had seen in Romania when James had taken his hair gel. Now Ronald Weasley's face was probably the best out of everyone, he was turning a lovely shade of purple and looked like he was about to blow up.

"Ron don't start." Mr. Potter said as he started walking again. Everyone followed but all the kids except James and I left us at the entrance to go to the Gryffindor common room. The whole way back to the hospital wing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were arguing and yelling at each other about what James and I had done, Mr. Potter didn't care he said he was fine as long as James was happy.

**Albus **

I was fine, there was no lasting damage and really all that happened was I had fractured my arm which was fixed in seconds. Sense James and Alex had gotten together James and I were closer and so were Alex and I. All was well and Christmas was in a few days. We were all hanging out at our, mine and James', house and we were having one of our dumb arguments that had us on one side and James and his friends on the other.

"I am sorry Wood but face it, it's true. Your dad is seeing another male."

"You are barking mad Higgs my dad is straight."

"About as straight as a circle, I can even tell you who he is seeing but it really isn't my place."

"Oh Landon I thought you were joking about that." Alex said actually coming into the conversation, sense this "argument" had started she had been playing with James' hair as he was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Nope, I have insomnia. Everyone else was asleep, I heard him."

"But Landon you don't know that it was him."

"Sorry love but I would no his voice anywhere."

"Okay I am so confused please someone tell me who are you guys talking about?" I was beyond lost and as much fun as playing chess with Scorpius was he had already beaten me three times so it had lost its charm.

"When we were in Romania, Landon swears that he heard Oliver Wood talking to your Uncle Charlie late at night. Landon has had to go to summer practices for the team sense he was little and he says he used to love Wood's accent and would hang on every word he ever said, he would know Wood's voice anywhere." Alex exclaimed, everyone's jaw had dropped and was staring at her but Landon. "What? Don't look at me, look at Landon or better yet sense the Malfoys are not throwing the ball this year and you, Albus, somehow got our parents to agree to us staying with you why don't you guys ask Charlie when he gets here."

"Wonderful idea Kitten because I think you and Higgs are crazy." James said to her and laughed a little when she playfully smacked at the back of his head. A little while later there were voices in the hall by the front door that sounded like dad and Charlie and another voice, it was a heavily accented Scottish accent. Damian flushed and went to the door of the den and stuck his head out of the door with all of us following.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Landon snickered and Fred pushed him.

"Well you see Charlie and I ran into each other and I asked him how everyone was and he told me that I should just come here with him. Sorry if I am just barging in Harry."

"No Oliver, you my friend are always welcome. If it wasn't for you I would have never stuck with Quidditch. You were the best captain ever, Quidditch Nazi." Dad said while smiling at Mr. Wood.

"Well Leo didn't you have something you wanted to ask Charlie?" Alex said smiling sweetly at James.

"Um well ah you see, we were ugh," James' ears were turning red and he was biting his lip obviously embarrassed by what he was about to ask.

"Oliver, Charlie is it true that the two of you are romantically together?" Landon asked while rolling his eyes at James. Both Uncle Charlie and Oliver Wood blushed and started stammering. "Ha I told you Wood! I should have bet on it."

"Well Percy and Ron owe Bill and me five galleons each." Dad said as he walked away.

"Wait dad you-you are dating Charlie Weasley?"

"Yea Damo I am and I am sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to tell you when you over the summer but every time I tried to talk to you about why your mum and I didn't work out you didn't want to listen and I was going to sit you down and make you listen when you got home." Damian just nodded and went back into the den looking slightly freaked out.

Back inside the den, once everyone had situated themselves in front of the fire we just enjoyed being in each other's company and there was no more fighting except for Landon and Fred's occasionally trying to prove each other wrong, even the twins didn't cause to much ruckus.

On Christmas day everyone just kind of chilled, us teens kept to ourselves and opened our presents. We all got things similar to what we got the year before with books and jumpers and things like broom maintenance packages and sweets. The thing that shocked us all was when Alex opened James gift to her and inside was a silver lion with ruby red eyes hanging on a necklace chain. It reminded me of the necklace that I got Scorpius, I see him with it all the time but I have never actually gained the courage to talk to him about it and he never asked so I bet he thinks Alex gave it to him. There were a lot of things that I didn't have the courage to talk to Scorpius about, like the kiss. I think about it every day and every day I chicken out of talking to him about it. The thing about it is that we seem to be a lot closer sense we kissed but we haven't done it again and we certainly haven't spoken about it.

"Hey Al, can I talk to you? Alone?" Alex asked bringing me back from thoughts. I nodded anything to get me to stop thinking about Scorp. "Okay I am going to tell you this because you yelled at me for hurting Scorpius and now it is my turn. We both know that you like him and he likes you so just suck it up and tell him so or just go in there and kiss him again. If he doesn't want it he will stop you, if he does he will let it happen. So walk in there and do it or I will talk to Scorpius." So much for not thinking about him, "Do not even think about contemplating this, just go in there and plant one on him." With that she shoved me back in to the room and then went to cuddle with my brother. I walked over to Scorpius and I was crazy nervous. What if he pushed me away, in front of everyone, these people would never let me live this down. I sat down next to him with my heart racing and my palms sweating and nudged his shoulder with mine to get his attention. He turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a 'huh' sound. I just did it without think about it. I leaned in and planted my mouth on his. He didn't push me away like I dreaded he would, he actually put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him nibbling on my lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Our tongues started to explore each other's mouths and we only stopped when the need for breath became too much.

"Um so what does this mean?" I whispered biting my lip and still gasping for air.

"Well silly I think that it means that I want you to be mine and me yours, that is if you will take me."

"You don't even have to ask; of course I will take you. I thought I made that clear when I gave you that necklace." I said blushing as I tapped his shirt where his necklace was underneath.

"I knew it was you, I always wondered if it was you or Ali but I always had a feeling it was you." He replied smiling then leaning in for another kiss but it was interrupted my Alex yelling at James.

"Ha I told you it was going to happen but no you didn't believe me. I believe that is two things I have been absolutely right on this week and ah zero for you Leo." James just looked down at the girl in his lap and kissed her to stop her gloating. We all laughed when Alex pulled away blushing, that just made things worse; she turned away and head her face in James chest who was shacking lightly from trying to contain his laughter. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever but I got the feeling that bad things were coming.

**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this and I love reviews they help this story become better. **

**So I was wondering what do you guys think of maybe and this is completely a maybe of Fred and Landon? Yes, No? I need to know if that sounds good or if I am going crazy! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Um wow I tried writing this chapter sense I posted the last one but uh I was lacking in determination and concentration and a bunch of other words that end in "tion" but it is finally here.**

**A warm welcome to **_**frenchsgirl23 and Hard Core Book Worm **_**you guys are awesome.**

_**Bluerose88: **_**It is wonderful to hear from you guy again. I played with Alex giving him the necklace but I just liked it better with Albus giving it to him. Poor Alex and Scorp have had enough drama between them. As for the families reactions those will be in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Yea I own only the things that I made up the rest are all Ms. Rowling's.**

**Read on!**

**Scorpius**

Sense Christmas at the Potters things had calmed down a little, well kind of. It wasn't abnormal to see the our Slytherin group walking with the Potter-Weasley family because we were friends with Albus and sense Ali and James had been dating sense October people were a little used to it. What really threw everyone off was that once we got on the train Albus and I were holding hands. We hadn't told our parents and we had told everyone that if they told they would regret it. As for our seating arrangements we had switched those up as well. Ali, James, Albus, Fred, Landon, and I were all sitting together and the twins were sitting with Damian Wood, Hugo and as Ali was still calling him Pretty Boy aka Luis. Anthony had stayed at school over the holidays; he said he needed to cram major time for his NEWTs which weren't until the end of the year but still he was freaking.

"Ha I just realized that you guys have to take your OWLs this year, suckers." James said from his permanent spot next to Ali while open his just bought Chocolate Frog. Ali, Albus and I looked at each other then threw whatever candy was in our hand at him, Albus and I both had licorice wands and Ali had Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans which she threw the ones that she was not brave enough to try at him. "Hey it's not my fault you guys are fifth years." He said holding up his hands in surrender."

"Ugh I know Leo but I don't want to take them." Ali said while trying to coax James into eating a whitish gray bean.

"Kitten I am not going to eat that, once Teddy convinced me to try one and it was bogey flavored. I don't eat them anymore. No one wants to take them but hey you get start looking into jobs this year."

"Oh come Jamie just eat it, it could be coconut." Albus said looking at his brother very seriously. "Or are you chicken?" We all knew that would work, no one ever called James a chicken. James opened his mouth and let Ali put the candy into his mouth. Seconds later he coughed and looked miserable.

"That was not coconut, it was freaking soap." All of us groaned that had to be bad. "Why would you do that to me Kitten?"

"Like I was supposed to know what flavor it was Leo." The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful and was filled with us daring each other to eat mysterious flavors of beans. When we got off the train it felt like everyone was staring at Albus and I, yes the Wizarding community is pretty much cool with the whole being gay thing but I think it was more of the fact that he was a Potter and I was a Malfoy, to get people to stop staring at us once James and Ali kissed in the front of the Great Hall and then went their separate ways, one to the Slytherin table and the other to the Gryffindor table.

"Everyone is staring." I said while paying more attention the necessary to my plate.

"Why would everyone be staring?" Anthony said as he came in and sat across from Ali, Albus and I.

"Well Albus and Scorpius have been holding hands sense they got on the train and well I don't think people like it anymore then James and I dating." Ali said while smiling at Anthony.

"Ugh finally, I was wondering when the two of you would finally confess up your feelings. By the way nice necklace Love bug it suits the two of you." Ali looked down and mumbled a quite thank you. "Don't mumble Alexandria." We all laughed at her face as she looked up at him and glared. Once dinner was over we all headed back to our dorms to sleep. James was waiting outside of the Great Hall so that he could kiss Ali before bed and then he followed the rest of his family up to their tower while we headed to the dungeons.

The next few weeks were pretty boring just a lot of homework and studding for our OWLs and such. I had found myself spending a lot of time with James Potter who I used to think of as my worst enemy but was now my sister's boyfriend and my boyfriend's brother. He really wasn't as bad as I thought him to be, we talked a lot about Quidditch and our classes, he would also ask me questions about how Ali had been when she was younger and I would ask about Albus. When hearing the stories that were being told both Ali and Albus would get mad and play hurt that we would share those stories.

One day I found myself sitting in front of the Common room fire with Albus by my side and James and Ali sitting in a chair together all of us talking about Herbology and how Professor Longbottom had seemed a little distracted the past few days.

"Do you think something is wrong with him?" Ali asked obviously worried about her favorite professor.

"Maybe his parents are getting worse. I heard that they have been in the hospital sense he was a baby." James said looking down trying to comfort her. Ali just shrugged and went back to her book on poisonous plants.

"You know Alex, you reading that book kind of scares me." Albus says looking worryingly at the book.

"Why is that Albus?" She said with a sweet smile that had James and me cracking up.

"I really don't want to die by poisonous plants." She smiled really creepily; James and I completely lost it.

"Al she wouldn't kill you because that make me sad and she doesn't like it when I am sad." I told him placing a kiss on his nose.

"Oh don't worry Scorp I could always get you a puppy and then everything would be fine." I just shrugged and nodded but laughed when I saw Albus hurt expression.

"Babe a puppy could never replace you. I promise." I gave Al a big kiss to make my point. When we pulled back both James and Ali were making gagging sounds.

"Anyway it's almost curfew so I need to get to my common room before I get locked out." James said trying to stand up but having trouble with Ali draped across his lap.

"No, I don't want you to go." Ali pouted and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I have to, I am sorry Kitten. How about I suck it up and eat breakfast with you?"

"Fine, but only if I get a kiss." He smiled down at her and they kissed for what seemed like eternity, I was fine with them dating but I really didn't like it when I saw them kiss. Ali was like my little sister and it just kind of bugs me to see any guy touching her like that. When they broke apart they were both flushed and gasping for air. Albus started gagging and acting like he was going to throw up.

"Bye James," I said while trying to coax Albus into sitting up so that I could stand up. "Be safe please, I really don't want to hear Ali whine about her boyfriend being dead or anything." I looked at him and knew he understood that I really would care if anything happened to him. James nodded and gave Ali another short kiss, and then he left to go to the Gryffindor tower.

The next couple of days I felt like I was being watched. I didn't want to worry Albus so I went and talked to Ali and the guys and they all said that they felt that same way. It was kind of starting to freak me out and I wasn't the only one. Ali wouldn't walk anywhere alone and wouldn't let any of us walk alone either. She jumped at every loud sound and wouldn't leave James side when we were outside or wondering the castle.

"Ali what is going on with you?" I finally asked when James dropped a particularly heavy book on our table in the library and she practically shot into the air.

"Scorp it is nothing it is just that well right before everything that happened in first year I felt like I was being watched and now it just scares me. Daddy wrote me and told me that we should all be watching out. Apparently the "Blood Crusaders" have been really active lately and he is worried that they pull something again with a pure blood child."

"Dad told me about them. Right now they have been done like vandalism and stuff. They burned down some Aurors house and stayed to watch the children's' reaction then left before the Aurors got there, he didn't leave any clues or anything just a message on their lawn."

"What did it say James?" I was actually kind of worried now.

"Uh something like 'because of your filthy ways the Wizarding World is going to fall' that is like their motto, they are always going on about how if the Pure-bloods continue following tradition then the Wizarding kind is going to die out." Ali and I both looked down, remembering that, that was our parents' exact idea for future. James seemed to notice because he zoned out the window and stopped talking.

"Leo, you know that I am going to tell my parents that I refuse to marry Scorp right? And that I choose to be with you and not follow tradition."

"Yea Kitten I know." He said taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"Have either of you seen Albus?" I asked looking around. Both of them shook their heads. "He should have been here by now."

"Maybe he forgot Al tends to do that. Plus it's really close to dinner so maybe he just decided to head down there and wait for us." James said putting his books in his bag.

"Hey Leo, are you eating with us tonight?"

"Sure Kitten, why not?"When we got to the Great Hall Albus wasn't there and the guys hadn't seen him sense he left the common room to come meet up with us in the library. "I think that we should go to McGonagall, we will ask her if she knows anything." We all nodded and got up when we saw the headmistress leave.

"Headmistress, can we talk to you?" Headmistress McGonagall turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Well isn't this a sight to see a Potter and a Malfoy getting along but more than just that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating, I do not think that I have seen that in a while, goo for the two of you. This school needs to get over its past and come together as one." We had heard this little rant before so we just smiled and nodded.

"Headmistress you haven't seen Albus today have you? He was supposed to meet up with us in the library and well he never did."

"I have not. But I can see why you three would be so worried about something like this. As Headmistress the castle can tell me if a student is here or not and I can tell you that Mr. Albus Potter is not in the castle or on the grounds. I believe you students should come with me and we will talk contact Auror Potter." How she was so freaking calm was kind of alarming, she turned around and went up to her office expecting us to follow.

"Mr. Potter I believe you should go get the rest of your family and Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Pucey the rest of your friends, they will all be worried."

"Headmistress I don't want to leave I would like to stay and wait for Auror Potter." I said biting my lip; I was not leaving until I had to.

"Yea me either."

"I will go get them." Ali said, her face showed no emotion but I noticed the little things that showed she was scared like she was biting the inside of her check and rubbing the inside of her elbow (she only started doing that after first year, we all think that what happened with the Blood Crusaders may have done something there).

"No Kitten, never mind I can go get them. You guys stay."

"Leo, he is your brother and Scorp's boyfriend you both need to be here I can do it."

"Fine but come here." He led Ali outside of the door and was whispering something to her.

**Alex**

"Here Kitten take this."

"A blank piece of parchment?"

"No it's the Marauder's Map. See you tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and then it shows you the entire castle with everyone in it. This way you can see if anyone is trying to sneak up on you."

"Um Leo, where did you get this? This could be very dangerous in your hands."

"Oh I know and I found it in my father's study."

"So you took it? James Sirius this could be dark magic."

"No look on the front, Prongs was grandfather and Padfoot was my dad's godfather. I think I actually already told you this. Don't freak babe I am 83% sure that my dad totally knows that I have it." I just shook my head, this explained so much. "Oh and the password for the common room is 'lion's courage" I rolled my eyes of course it is.

I nodded and started walking toward the Gryffindor tower. It wasn't that long of a walk but everyone had already gone to bed and it would be curfew soon, to be honest I was scared out my mind. I would flicker my eyes to the map every now and then to make sure that no one was following me and that I wasn't going to run into anyone I didn't know. I finally got to the stupid tower and told the portrait of the fat women the password and she let me in. As I walked in the room went silent.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" A random, angry Gyrffindork yelled at me.

"That is none of your business now I need to speak with all of the Weasleys and Lily Potter where are they?

"Why what is going on Alex?" I recognized the speaker as Damian Wood.

"Family stuff," Is all I said. But he didn't seem to care because he nodded and motioned his hand for me to follow him. We went up even more stairs and then walked through a door at the end of the hall. Inside were all of the Weasleys and the youngest Potter.

"What do you want Pucey?" Lily Potter sneered at me.

"Albus is missing; all of you are needed in the Headmistress' office."

"How do we know you're telling the truth and not trying to trick us?" Fred's little sister said trying to look menacing but just looking stupid.

"What is your guys' problem? I never did anything to you."

"You are an attention seeking liar. On top of that you are also just using my brother for more attention and you're going to break his heart when you're done playing with him. Albus is just lucky that none of us have told our parent that he is dating your idiot friend, we are giving him time to come to his senses."

"Wait you hate me because people pay attention to me and you think I am using your brother for more attention. You are bloody stupid. Now if any of you care for Al come with me otherwise goodnight." Fred, Hugo, Louis and Dominique followed me. "Fred can you come with me? The rest of you head to McGonagall's office." Everyone nodded and went their respected ways.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked. I wanted to take Louis with me because he is my favorite Weasley but well he isn't really the strongest or smartest so I chose Fred.

"To get the rest of Albus' family."

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I thought this was a good place to end. Reviews are good things and good things make people happy so review.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I thought "hey its winter break I will write a bunch" but I got grounded and then I didn't want to do anything but I finally just wrote this. I am happy to say that this is one of the longest pieces I have ever written. I want to give thanks to all of you guys for sticking with this monstrosity of a story, especially **_**SV 89 **_**you have reviewed on like every chapter and given me so many ideas thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it.**

**Read on!**

**Alex**

Getting the rest of our group was way easier then getting the Gryffindors. Once they heard that Albus was missing they came with us right away. Our walk back to the Headmistress' office was better than my lone walk to Gryffindor Tower, I reached down to y clock pocket to make sure that I still had James' map, I would feel terrible if I lost that. Once we got into the office the tension rose once again, the Gryffindor girls were glaring at me still and I couldn't understand why they couldn't just get over themselves and be nice. The best reaction I noticed was when Louis gave Metree a little wave and a soft smile but it was ruined when Nicky stepped in front of Metree protectively.

"Good you are all here, now Mr. Potter and the Aurors should be here at any moment is there anything you children would wish us to know?"

"We need to find him fast Headmistress, they…those people…they aren't kind in anyway and they don't use magic to hurt people, they use muggle ways and personally I think it is worse." I told everyone rubbing the inside of my elbow, where those maniacs had take and knife and dug it into my arm, marking me with worse like filth and scum.

"Yes just because it is muggle therefore it is so much worse than magic right, it's barbaric and disgusting. Why don't you stop being such a filthy little pure-blood?" Rose snarled at me as the fireplace flared and Mr. Potter stumbled out.

"No Rose that isn't what I am saying, what I am saying is that it is slower and more ragged. They used a dull blade and it was the most pay I have ever experienced."

"Ms. Pucey would you kindly take the glimmer off your arm, I think that Rose needs to understand fully what you went through as an eleven year old." I sniffed and looked at him with frighten filled eyes; I didn't want anyone to see my arm. At school I casted a glimmer on it every day and at home I had my dad do it or I wore long sleeves. But in the end I nodded and pulled at my wand, there carved into my arm were the scars that I would have for the rest of my life. They had put some magic on them were they were done so that the words would never go away. I must have looked terrible because as I showed everyone James came over to me and put his arms around me, blocking everyone's view of my scarred arm.

"It is okay Kitten, those words they aren't true. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." He said kissing away the tears that were making their way down my face. I gave James a shy smile and snuggled into his chest, not wanting to look at anyone. The fireplace roared many times as the rest of the Aurors came out and stared asking all of us questions and getting noting useful they sent us all to bed.

"How can they just send us to bed? Albus is out there somewhere and I am the worst boyfriend in the world." Scorpius practically cried.

"Scorpius, I know you and I aren't the best of friends in the word but I believe that you are probably the only person in the world that I trust my little brother with. We will get him back and everything will be okay." James said putting a hand on his shoulder. We had come to the staircase were the Gryffindors boys would go up; the girls had walked ahead of us and us Slytherins would go down. James pulled me close and kissed my forehead then literally put me in Scorpius' arms and told him to look after me. I think I was the only one who noticed Louis give Metree a quick kiss on the check, I know for certain that Nicky didn't notice or he would have yanked his little brother away and probably beaten up Louis. I gave Metree a knowing look when we got to the common room and he just rolled his eyes and went to his dorm seeing as it was already past curfew and we were told to go straight to bed.

It felt like I just fell asleep when I was being shaken awake. Judging by the light coming in through the windows or lack of I guess that it had been hours and it was now the middle of the night. I blinked a few times and saw that the person who was shacking me was Josephine Lock a seventh year who had an on again off again relationship with Tony.

"Come on Alex, everyone is being called to the great hall."

"But Josephine I am in my sleep clothes I cannot leave this room." Millie practically shrieked.

"Mille we need to go now, all of the heads of house told the seventh years to pick a year and take those students to the great hall pronto." Hearing the panic in Josephine's voice we all did as she told and started going toward the great hall. I was absolutely freezing in my zebra print shorts and green tank top. "Oh you poor things, I am so sorry but we needed to go right away." Josephine really did look sorry and she herself was also in sleep pants and t-shirt so I knew she understood. In the great hall all of the students looked crazy and still practically asleep. Everyone was wondering why they were woken up and ushered into the great hall at such an ungodly hour.

"Kitten there you." James yelled when he saw me, he then turned and said something to Damian Wood who was the seventh year who was in charge of the sixth year boys and he nodded. "You look like you are about to freeze." He said taking in my short shorts and tank top. With a slight blush he took off his red jacket and handed it to me saying "Um here you can where my jacket." The jacket was a red that could only be clarified as Gryffindor red and made me want to take my chances at freezing but I decided against it and took his jacket. It was warm and smelled just like James and I guess that made the fact that I was wearing the horrid color go away.

"James, Ali" I heard being shouted through the great hall and turned to see Scorpius standing with the group of sixth year Slytherins. I turned toward Josephine and she nodded giving me the okay to go stand with the twins, Landon, Scorpius and Anthony who had been in charge of them.

"Do any of you know why we are up here?" James asked when we made it over to them.

"No we were hoping you would." Metree said blushing when he saw Louis heading over to our group.

"I am only supposed to be in charge of like six boys where did all of you come from? And Alexandria why are you where that jacket it absolutely horrible?" Instead of answering I just stuck my tongue out at him and snuggled into James a little more.

"That is not the real question, the real question is why Louis came over here and Metree blushed." Landon said eyeing the two boys, one turning even redder and the other smirking.

"Everyone if you would please settle down and listen up," Mr. Potter voice rang through the hall "Two students has gone missing today and we are greatly worried. One of those students had not been sense earlier today and that is my son Albus Potter the other is a sixth year Ravenclaw Samuel Jones who was seen being dragged out bed only half an hour ago if anyone has anything that would connect them please share."

"They are both dating Slytherins." A fifth year Ravenclaw said with a dreamy look on his face. A boy sitting next to him that had to be his twin finished with "They are males both dating pure-blooded Slytherins males." There was an audible gasp throughout the great hall. The speakers were Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, they were in Ravenclaw but everyone thought they were kind of crazy. "Well isn't that like what the Blood Crusaders hated most, pure-blooded families and anything that prevents more little wizarding babies. Two males cannot produce a baby and they are all pure-blooded except Albus but the Potter family used to be a very pure-blooded family until the first James and Lily Potter."

"Lysander, Lorcan thank you that actually helps us a lot." They both just nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling like there was a picture show playing. Just then a laughing was heard through the hall and the ceiling started flickering and scruffy face showed up on the ceiling. On the wall behind this mad was Albus who was tied up and had a busted lip and a nasty looking bruise on his temple. Scorpius gasped and started shaking.

"Ah is little Malfoy scared for his boyfriend, he should be, he should be very scared." The mad said smiling evilly "Also, where is Carson Masters? You may want to pay attention." The man snapped at another figure came into view dragging a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked absolutely terrified and was already bleeding pretty severely. We all heard a soft whispered voice say "Sammy" and then quite sobs. The rest of the school seemed to be pretty freaked that so many Slytherins were showing emotion but we couldn't help it seeing Albus like that was terrifying and I knew the Samuel and Carson had been daring sense third year and loved each other a lot.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to them?" I heard Mr. Potter shout at the man.

"Well Harry Potter, the boy who lived or better yet the boy who wouldn't die these boys will be a warning to every person who tries to halt the reproduction of the Wizarding world. I mean these boys cannot have children so why are they together also they are dating Slytherins therefore they are filth. They will be tortured for all of you to see and then killed in the morning." With that he took out a knife and started drawling patters on Samuel. I couldn't watch I thought I was going to throw up, there were too many memories. This all happened before, I didn't want to see this boy get hurt the way I did.

"Stop it, stop it." I screamed I couldn't take watching this. The man stopped and turned to look at me through but it was weird considering he was taking through the ceiling.

"Ah little bitty Alexandria Pucey, I wish I had time to have killed you, even if you are filth at least you aren't with a pure-blood and the magic will go on. Do I scare you Alexandria? Do I bring back memories? Do I remind you of what was taken from you? The one thing that you wanted to give to someone special?" He then laughed and I started crying, I had never told anyone what happened when I was taken and he pretty much just told the whole school. I felt James' arms tighten around me and a whispered "no matter what I will always love you" in my ear. I couldn't watch what he was doing to Samuel so I did the only thing I could do and ran.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad I wrote it in like 2 hours so….. anyway review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, if this sucked, or if this was awesome. Did you guys like Metree and Louis? I decided I liked them together more than Landon and Fred so yea. Anyway what do you guys think will happen next? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I feel like I am dragging this out but if I continued with this chapter it would have ended up way to long so you get a bit of a shorter chapter then usual. Um Welcome the couple of new followers to the story, you in for quite the ride. **

_**Starvision89:**_** I am glad that you like Metree and Louis, they are so cute together. Thank you for the review!**

**Read On!**

**Scorpius**

I watched Ali run out of the great hall and James chase after her. I was stunned, I knew that what happened to her in first year was bad but I never expected it to be this bad. I knew that she probably needed me as well as James but I couldn't move. I couldn't take my eyes away from the ceiling. Albus, my boyfriend, the guy I might love was chained to a wall with blood all over his body. Even though people were talking all I could hear was Carson's sobs, he was the only person who would be able to understand how I felt right now.

"Carson, I'm- I am going to get them back, both of them. I promise." I said looking at him with tears lining my eyes. Carson looked like he was going to argue but he looked up and saw Samuel bleeding and just nodded. As I was running I heard pounding foot steps behind me. I turned around and running after me was all of the guys and Louis and Fred Weasley.

"We are going to help you Scorpius." Anthony said glaring at me, obviously just daring me to argue. I couldn't, argue that is, I knew I would need their help so I just nodded and sighed.

"Do we even know where to start?" Nicky asked looking at everyone.

"We should talk to Alex; she might know where to start." Metree said quickly like he was scared that someone would interrupt him.

"That is a really good idea Dom." Louis said throwing an arm around Metree's shoulders. Metree blushed and flicked his fringe down into his eyes while his older brother glared daggers at Louis, Louis and Demetrius so liked each other. Wait; hold on, when did Metree start wearing his hair down. Now anyone who didn't know they personally wouldn't be able to tell them apart, but right now was not the time to address that.

"But where did she go?" asked Landon looking around the hall we were standing in. While Landon was talking both James and Ali came running down the hall.

"Hey what did we miss?" James said with his usual lopsided grin.

"We are going to get Albus back." Fred said.

"We have to hurry. Albus and I may have had a rocky past but you guys I would never wish for someone to go through the same things I went through. They have already started on Samuel; it won't take long for things to get really bad." Ali looked beyond serious but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"But we don't know where they are." Anthony said.

"Maybe we do. I mean these guys they don't really use their brains too much. Last time they were in the Shrieking Shack and that is practically on the grounds. The Shrieking Shack has a really bad history with the Slytherins and that is where they took Ali. So were would a bad place be for a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin." I said trying hard to think of places.

"Well I don't know much about the Jones family except that they are from America. But the Potter Family, if they were to take the boys somewhere they had a bad past there a few places. Like the Muggle home Harry Potter grew up in or the ruins of the property in Godric's Hollow." Landon said in the same voice he uses to recite facts from books.

"They wouldn't be at the Dursley's, Surrey has too many muggles. Godric's Hollow though they would piss my dad off. That is where his parents died, where any chance at a normal life for him ended. If Albus was killed there, Dad would go ballistic."

"Then we go there." I said sounding a lot braver then I felt. We were taking a chance, a huge chance.

"Wait what if they do something or someone makes an announcement we won't be here to hear it." Metree said looking me in the eye, clearly telling me that he couldn't go.

"Okay we use the mirrors and the twins stay here."

"What why us?" Nicky said looking hurt that I would say he had to stay here.

"Because you and I both know that Metree can formulate lies the fastest and will have alibis ready for all of us as soon as someone asks. You need to stay here because your brother needs you with him."

"No if Nicky wants to go he can, I will be fine here."

"Metree I'll stay, you have separation anxiety, and I can't leave you here alone."

"Nicky I am a big boy now, one day we are going too separated whether it be when one of us gets married or when one of us dies but either way we are going to be apart sooner or later. I need to grow up and become my own person not just Dominic Zabini's little brother."

"Okay Metree, I understand but I still don't want you here all alone."

"Dominic, I'll stay with him. He won't be alone if I am here." Louis said looking at Metree, Nicky did not look happy at this at all but Metree was smiling so he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine but you hurt my little brother and you will not live to see the next day, got it." Louis gulped and nodded.

"What mirrors were you talking about Scorpius?" James asked from behind me.

"We have to get them from our rooms, let's go." We all started running toward the dungeons and once we got to wall where the door was I knocked three times and waited."

"What is your best quality?" A voice rang out in front of us.

"Well that is a great question but one I cannot answer because how can I myself pick one thing that I love about myself more than the rest of myself." I answered back everyone behind me snickered.

"Very well, state yourself." The voice said.

"I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_" The wall opened and a small hallway lead the way to the common room.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"He stated himself." Landon said looking at Fred like he was an idiot.

"Well I got that but the Latin he said after what was that?"

"My families motto I guess you could call it. It is what is on our crest; it means 'purity will always conquer.' We should probably change in to some real clothing while we are down here. Especially you Alexandria." Ali nodded and then ran down the hall leading toward the girls' rooms. "Come on guys." I lead everyone to the room I shared with the rest of the fifth year Slytherin boys. I rummaged around in my trunk and pulled out my mirror that had an intricate silver woven handle that looked like snakes intertwined. Then pulled out a pair of muggle jeans that I had for when I had to roam around the muggle world. "Fred, James neither of you will be able to fit into my clothing you are too tall. But I bet you could fit in Anthony's so go down two doors and tell Tony I said you would have to borrow some clothing because we are not running up all the way to the freaking Gryffindor tower for you two." They just nodded and walked out of my room. I looked at Albus' bed, which was right next to mine and as a second thought grabbed some warm clean clothing for him and an extra set of clothing for Samuel. When we all met back up in the common room, we looked like we were just going out for a visit to muggle London. Ali pulled out a mirror that looked exactly like mine and handed it to Metree.

"Here just tap the face of the mirror twice and say Scorpius' name. You guys should be able to communicate pretty easily." Ali said. "Please be careful with it though, they are very rare."

"What about distance? Is there like a certain range." Louis asked looking at the mirror.

"No we have used them while I was at the Zabini's house in Italy and she was at her Grandfather's house in Poland and we still saw each other crystal clear."

"Where you guys get these? Like Ali said they are really rare." James said obviously wondering if they were dark artifacts.

"When I was little I got the Dragon pox and Ali wasn't allowed to visit me so my mother gave them to us so we could still talk and I wouldn't be alone with the house elves all day."

"How are we going to do this? I am the only one who is old enough to apparate." Anthony said biting his lip and twirling his wand like he does when he is nervous.

"Well the floo is out of the question, the Aurors will be monitoring all of them." James said, "But we could all fly. We all are on Quidditch teams so we are all somewhat good flyers."

"I don't know it is hard to make long journeys with more than one person on a broom, so how would we bring Albus back." I said. Nothing was coming to mind; maybe we should tell the Aurors what we knew.

"Thestrals. We can use them." Ali said with a sad look. Only people who had seen death could see them, they always reminded Ali of watching her Grandfather die.

"Love-bug, most of us cannot see Thestrals." Landon said.

"Yes but I can and it is our best bet of getting to Albus so are we going or what?" In the end we all decided that the Thestrals were our best bet so we followed Ali out into the woods while Metree and Louis went back into the great hall with the rest of the students. "Stop they are right there. Should we do doubles and then Scorpius, you can ride back with Albus?"

"Um yea that sounds fine." Ali nodded and took Anthony's and Nicky's hands and lead them to a Thestrals, then helped them get on and situated. Next she took Landon and Fred to one and then me by myself and last lead James to one and crawled up behind him.

"Okay people in the front just hold on where I put your hands and people in the back, hold on tight." With that we were off, most likely to our deaths.

**A/N: I really hope this didn't suck too much and I couldn't remember if I clarified how Ali's mom dad so I said that she saw her grandfather die as well, poor girl. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will try to update sooner. I know I make this promise all the time but this time the weekend is right around the corner so I will update soon. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope this isn't too sucky. I am sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't bring myself to write. The stuff against homosexuality is not my views I was just writing. Be warned there are some mentions of dark stuff but it is really not that bad but still. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. **

**Scorpius **

I expected the ruins of the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow to look more ruin looking. I mean wizards from all over come to see the place where the great Harry Potter was born but this place was just what looked like an old house that hadn't been lived in, in a very long time. Once we all landed in a small field not far from the house I decided we need a real plan.

"James have you ever been in there or seen any prints of the lay-out?" I asked really hoping that he knew where we were going.

"I have been in once before with Teddy, we weren't supposed to but we did anyway. From the way things looked back at school, if they are here then they are in the basement. If we go in through the front then we have to go through the living space into the kitchen and through the door, down the stairs and we are there but if we go in through the back we can just go in through the kitchen but there is a better chance of them seeing us."

"Okay so we go in through the kitchen and I will put a concealment charm around so no one will notice." Anthony said pulling out his wand. I heard a small voice saying my name but I didn't know what it was until I remembered the mirrors and pulled it out.

"Metree, Louis what is going on?"

"Oh God, Scorpius its terrible Samuel is on the brink of death. They haven't really started too much on Albus but they haven't let up on Samuel. They seem to have carved words on his body and random patterns and designs. I would say that they are runes but they just look like random squiggles." Louis said with his arm around Metree who was staring up the ceiling with tears running down his face.

"We just arrived and we are about to go in. Tell Carson that I am going to try my bloody hardest to get Samuel out of there. Don't call unless it's an absolute emergency." I said and then turned the mirror off. "Cast the charm Tony." Tony cast the charm and started walking toward the back of the house with the rest of us right behind him.

Inside was really gross, it looked like the house was being lived in but no one was actually cleaning up after themselves. We heard quite whimpering coming from a door that was farther into the house and assumed that this was the door to the basement. Anthony was about to slowly open the door when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We all walked backwards a little and stayed where we thought would be out of the way. The man who came up looked like he should be living in a place like this; he had long stringy hair, an unshaven face and was covered in dirt. The man was mumbling something about how people couldn't do things themselves and how he wasn't a bloody slave, I didn't know what a slave was but I was assuming it was like a house elf if he was being forced to do something for someone else. The man walked out of the backdoor, slamming it on the way out, and we all heard the crack of apparition saying that the man had left. We had better chances of taking on one crazy man then two so we didn't really bother with this.

Slowly we made our way to the open door leading to the basement and crept down the stairs. As we got lower we the whimpering got louder and what seemed to be two voices got louder. One of the voices was obviously the man who had been on the ceiling because Ali was cowering into James back and wouldn't let go of my hand. She may have a boyfriend but I know that I will always be one of the only people she can find comfort in. The other voice was one we all recognized, Albus, he sounded slightly angry and a little tired but only someone who knew him would be able to pick that up.

"What are you going to do to me?" Albus asked the man not so nicely.

"Well Mister Potter once I am done with young Samuel here I am going to kill you. Which by the looks of things is soon, he does look terrible doesn't he?"

"You are disgusting; we haven't done anything to you."

"No but you are hindering the reproduction of wizards. The extinction of the wizarding world could be caused by your actions. Which are quite gross I mean you are supposed to be with a nice girl Albus not shoving your tongue into another boys mouth."

"What Scorpius and I have is not gross, we love each other and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Ah but you are wrong, like I said I will kill you. In doing this it will show all people who think that our world will last if disgraceful people like you and those nasty pure-bloods continue living how they live they will be dealt with." I could not listen to any more of this and by the looks we were all giving each other neither could anyone else so we all did the most Gryffindor thing I believe I have ever done in my life, we rushed out. Because the man didn't hear us Anthony easily stunned him. Ali ran over to Samuel and stated trying to comfort him.

"Samuel, Samuel please stay with me. Don't close your eyes, if you keep them open then you will be able to see Carson again but if you close them I can't promise that you will." I heard Ali said with tears running down her face and her voice shaking. I ran over to Albus who was still chained up on the wall but now his shirt was unbuttoned and he had scratch marks running down his chest.

"Anthony keep your wand on him I don't want him trying anything. Fred, grab his wand and James help Ali with Samuel. I don't know if this thing is still working," I said to the wall that looked like the great hall "but if it is can you please send the auroras to the old Potter cottage ruins." I turned around and watched everyone who hadn't been given a job by me tried to help Samuel. Ali was using Landon, Nicky and James' shirts to try and stop the blood. This reminded me of the clothing I brought for them both. "Ali here cover him up, I am going to get you like a pan or something." I told her jogging up the stairs with my wand out. There was still the other lunatic who had left earlier. When I got downstairs again the mad was awake and in this light I could tell that it was the guy I knew as Professor Grant. Even though the only one of us that as 17 was Anthony a few of the guys still had their wands on him. I glared at him and handed James the pot which he filled with water.

"James you aren't supposed to do magic outside of school." Albus shirked at James, I don't think he really care but that he just wanted to focus on something beside the man who had kid napped him.

"Al it was an emergency, Samuel's wounds need to be cleaned."

"Alex do you think that you are really qualified to do that to him?" Albus asked changing the subject.

"Albus I have been taking healer classes sense they became an option. Madam Pomfrey has even offered me an apprenticeship after I graduate. I think I can clean a few wounds and put some pants on him." Albus just nodded. I was silently wondering if they had heard our message or not when we heard footsteps banging upstairs.

"Scorpius, Albus go bring them down here. Kitten let's put his pants on." James said grabbing the clothing I had brought for Samuel. Albus and I went upstairs and were greeted by large arms being wrapped around us.

"Oh thank the Lord you guys okay!" Teddy said, I remember him at the school with the other Aurors but I had forgotten he was even one. "You have no idea how scared you dad was Albus and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy I cannot believe you just thought that it was a good idea for you and your underage friends to go and try to save him." Teddy said squeezing us both tight.

"Where is my dad?" Albus asked looking around.

"He was taking down some guy who was walking into the house." Teddy said and Albus was off toward the back door. "As pissed as I am that you guys put yourselves in danger, thank you. It really shows that you care about him." I just nodded.

"Oh crap I forgot Grant is downstairs and so is Samuel. He isn't doing too well, Ali was trying to clean him up a little but she has only taken a few healing classes nothing special."

"Right!" Teddy said then grabbed a few of the Aurors that were standing around us and took the downstairs. Soon after they brought up Grant and had Samuel of a conjured stretcher. "Uncle Harry!" Teddy shouted "We need to get this boy medical attention at once." Harry Potter walked in and put his hand on Samuel's head then nodded. He looked at Grant disgusted and grabbed his shoulder yanking him forward.

"Dawson, take this sick bastard to the Ministry." Another man who must have Dawson nodded and apparated out at the same times as the other Aurors taking Samuel to the hospital. "Are you hurt as well Albus?"

"No dad I am fine." He said still hiding in his dad's chest.

"Good. James Sirius Potter!" Harry yelled turning on James whose eyes went wide and he visibly gulped. "How could you put yourself into such danger? What if this hadn't gone so well, I could have lost both of you." He said pulling James into him who was still holding Ali's hand but had to drop it when James was yanked away. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You did good Ali. Without you we probably would have lost Samuel."

"I didn't do that much. I just cleaned up the cuts on his chest and back. Scorp, he did it again. He rapped Samuel. Everyone knows that Samuel and Carson haven't done anything like that. He took that away from each other."

"Maybe he didn't Ali maybe he just cut him."

"I could tell Scorp and he-he told me. Samuel," She said looking into my eyes. "He told me what Grant did to him." I did the only thing I could think of and wrapped my arms around her.

**A/N: I really want to know what you guys thought so tell me please. Also this story is almost done like seriously only a few more chapters. When I am done I was thinking that I am going to start a one-shot story based off of this story. In it will be like the fight in third year that I mentioned forever ago and maybe how Charlie and Oliver got together and what happened with his wife (Oliver's that is). Anyway Byyyyeee.**

**Sincerely, **

**Your Secret **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well I have no clue where half of this came from. It all just a little bit of craziness thrown together. Hope it isn't too bad. **

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure by now it's clear that I don't own the awesomeness that is Harry Potter.**

**Read on!**

**Alex**

Once the Aurors questioned us to their hearts content we were finally allowed to go back to school and the first thing we did was find Louis and Metree. They were waiting in the hall that lead to the Slytherin common room sense the teachers let all of the students go back to their rooms once they saw that we had taken down Grant, the ceiling was still playing what was happening in the basement.

"Oh thank the Lord that all of you are okay. We were so freaking worried that you were going to like die or something." Metree said running up to his brother and attaching himself to his side; Nicky threw his arm his brother shoulders and held him tight.

"Metree why is your hair down?" I asked him just now noticing that his hair was different.

"Um well Louis said that he thought it looked cute down." He said flipping his fringe down into his eyes.

"Oh Metree I love your hair either way, I was just complimenting you because I noticed that you hadn't spiked it that day." Louis said looking at Metree with his blue eyes full of affection.

"How about you just leave my brother alone." Nicky said pulling Metree is closer to himself.

"Nicky stop it, I am allowed to have a boyfriend."

"No Demetrius Mars Zabini I promised father that I would look after you and letting you date the Gryffindor playboy is not protecting you."

"I am not a playboy." Louis yelled obviously quite offended. "Just because you are jealous that Dom has a boyfriend and you don't doesn't mean you get to be a prat."

"How dare you, I am far from jealous and in case you haven't notice I am beyond straight kid so back off."

"Nicky you have to let me grow up. I know we have been inseparable sense we were born but maybe it's time that spend a little time with some other people. You will always be my big brother and I will always make time for you but you have to give me a little space."

"When did Metree grow up?" Landon said looking as shocked as we all felt, we had know Metree for years but we had never actually heard say that much or stand up to his brother before.

"Okay so if we are done here I would love to actually get to bad at some point tonight. We have like the biggest Quidditch game in our short lives in the morning and I really want to beat Ravenclaw." I said after before giving James a hug and grabbing Scorpius and Albus conjoined hands than dragging them to the common room with the other Slytherins following us.

"Night Kitten." I heard James yell down the hall.

"Night Leo." I through over my shoulder right before I sauntered into the common room heading straight to bed.

The next morning was horrid, with the fear of yesterday hanging over everyone's heads and being dead tiered everyone just wanted to stay in bed but we all knew we couldn't. The last game of the season was today and whoever won the game was getting the cup and some major much needed house points. Slytherin was in the lead but the extra points wouldn't hurt. I got up and through on my green Quidditch uniform thinking about the first game of this year, how James intentionally hurt his little brother whom he almost died for yesterday, how I was obsessed with Scorpius but now I only love him as a brother. Things really did change this year almost all of it for the good. Hopefully things between Albus and I can change to, I remember those words I whispered to him in first year when we were sorted into Slytherin, he and I were going to be great friends. I manage to let jealousy and anger get in the way of that but not anymore. He has Scorpius but Scorpius is still like my brother and I have James. That is definitely something I never thought that I would ever say. Me dating the arrogant, cocky prat James Potter, but I would have it any other way.

In the Great Hall everyone was eating and when our little group of hated Slytherins walked in everyone stopped eating, stopped talking, stopped everything and started. Fred, Louis and James all got up and walked over to us; Fred standing by Landon and Nicky, Louis grabbing Metree's hand and James throwing his arm around my shoulders. We looked out across the hall and watched as every one of the students stood up and started clapping.

"I think I liked it better when they hated us." Metree said from his hiding spot, tucked under Louis chin. We all laughed and went to go sit down at the Slytherin table, the most surprising thing was that the other Slytherins welcomed are little Gryffindor tag-a-longs with open arms especially Carson would came up to us thanking us with tears in his eyes and a finale good luck before he went back to the hospital wing to look after Samuel/

"So this Quidditch game, you guys excited?"James asked around a mouth full of food which earned him a quick smack on the back of the head from me partnered with a "not with your mouth full."

"It's just Ravenclaw, they think too much about the game. They need to just let the game flow."

"Right they totally over analyze the whole game and for that they tend to freeze when things don't go as according to plan." James said but this time after swallowing obviously not wanting to get smacked again. "Hey Albus, how did Dad take the whole being gay/dating he childhood enemies son?"

"Well um he didn't really say anything so I don't think he actually caught on or he just doesn't care."

"Doesn't really sound like dad to me." James said looking thoughtful. "Maybe you should talk to him after the game." Albus noticeably gulped, and looked down.

"We don't have to talk to him if you don't want to but I really want to tell my parents. I can't hide things from them and I feel guilty if I try to."Scorpius said blushing slightly. Albus just nodded.

"We need to get out there." Tony said getting up leading us out of the great hall down to the pitch.

**Scorpius **

We won. Personally I think the Ravenclaws didn't actually try because it seemed way too easy but whatever. Leading Albus over to my parents was probably the scary thing I have ever done and just yesterday I was charging into a freaking fight with a grown wizard.

"Mother, Father, I have something I really need to tell you." I said smoothly and a lot calmer than I felt.

"Scorpius wait, I need to do something really fast." Albus said sprinting away from me. My father looked confused but didn't push it just congratulated me on our win. A few minutes later Albus came back with his confused looking parents in tow. "Okay you can say it now Scorp." He said nervously.

"Okay um Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Albus and I have something to tell you." I said softly kind of scared that I had to tell his parents as well.

"Scorpius and I are dating, I love him and I think he loves me." Albus blurted out obviously not liking how slow I was going.

"Oh Scorpius, sweat heart that is so adorable." My mother cooed giving both Albus and I big hugs.

"Well if you are sure that you like this boy and I get the grandchild I want than this is you decision and I will stand behind you on it. Many people will opposed to it and will do things like what happened to you Albus but I will all I can to protect the two of you." My father said with his warm smile that only mother and I ever get to see. I released a breath I didn't n=realize I was holding.

"No, I chose to ignore it yesterday because you were in trouble Albus but I will not allow this. He is a Malfoy he will only hurt you Albus Severus Potter." Mr. Potter shouted pulling Albus away from me.

"He will not, you don't even know him." Al shouted back yanking his arm free from his father's grasp.

"You will not continue to see this monstrosity of a boy." Mrs. Potter shrieked in a voice that could rival a banshee.

"Excuse me," My mother said calmly and smoothly "but if you ever insult my son again you will greatly regret it."

"I am not afraid of you Astoria; I wasn't in school and never will be." Mrs. Potter snarled at my mother.

"Ha that is hilarious Ginevra, you were terrified of me. I remember how many times you tried and failed to hex me or act like you were better than me. And then when you started Harry you tried throwing it in my face but I didn't care. That year was the year I finally put Parkinson in her place as well."

"Potter calm your beast of a wife down and stop her making such a scene." Father said placing his arm on Mother's lower back.

"Goddess Malfoy all you care about is your image, you do realize that your image was ruined when your piece of crap father decided to join Voldemort and killed innocent people."

"One, I am still the most successful man in Britain no matter what chooses you think my father made, you do realize that he was forced into it right? That Voldemort threatened to kill my mother if he did not join him and then once I was born he would hold me from my parents until he did what he said. I had to join because he threatened to put me under the imperious and make me kill my parents and then he would torture me to death. Two, how many innocent people did you little order kill? How many wives and children that were forced into following that bastard? You people never asked questions or actually fairly judged you just did whatever you wanted. You showed that when you almost killed me in sixth year. Do you remember that? Because I do, the feeling of the curse eating me straight in the chest, the feeling of my life starting to slip away, and finally the pain of my godfather trying to fix what you had done. I almost died that night Potter and then my blood when have been on your hands." My father had never really told me stories of when he was at school so hearing all of this had me frozen on the spot, I didn't even notice when Ali and James walked up behind us.

"Oh are we telling mom and dad that we are dating pure-blood Slytherins?" James asked looking at Mr. Potters red face and the scary glare on my father's face. "Because I should probably tell you that I am dating Alex and there is nothing you can say about it, her father totally approves, kind of, well not really but he said that as long as I make her happy and know that if I ever hurt her I will die, multiple times, each more painful than the last."James finished looking a little scared and Ali looking a little smug.

"Actually yea we did just tell them. You did all that to Mr. Malfoy and you hate me for dating Scorp? After hearing that I would expect Mr. Malfoy to be pissed, not you, you have no right." With that Albus smiled at my parents one last time and grabbed my hand to lead me away with James and Ali following.

"Mom and dad are going to hate us forever, aren't they?" Albus asked his older brother.

"Probably but screw them that's the chose." James said softly. "Plus we don't need them we have a loving family right there." James said pointing to our little group f friends that now included Louis and Fred Weasley. "Plus I really don't think everyone in the family will hate us."

**A/N: It's over, this is the end. I cannot believe that this little idea that popped into my head one day became all of this. I want to thank each and every person who reviewed/followed/favorited this story, you guys were my inspiration and my motivation. This story would have gone nowhere without all of you. A very super special thanks HAS to go to **_**Starvision89 **_**you probably were the person who helped me most with this story. **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Secret **

**P.S. The one shot serious that I have been convinced to do will start soon so keep your eyes peeled.**


	20. Chapter 20-Author's note

A/N: My loves I am sorry this took so long but the first insalment of one-shots from this story I finally up but I need prompts and lots of them. So whatever you wanted to read more about from the story tell me and I will write about it. Please I have no ideas.

Sincerely,

Your Secret

P.S. Before anyone asks, no I cannot write more about the torture scenes of any of the kidnapped characters. Sorry but just mentioning them was hard for me.


End file.
